Inside Loud
by 65rogeryork
Summary: Each of the Loud siblings have unique personalities, but what would happen if those personalities are switched? Could you imagine Lola being Lynn? Lucy being Leni? The ol' switcheroo has taken place in the Loud House, and now the siblings have to figure out how to fix it. Can they do it? Or will they be stuck Inside Out? (Now Completed!)
1. Chapter 1: Ball and Switched

**Hi guys! 65 is back with another story for you guys! While I'm working on getting the first chapter of the Super Louds series done, I figured I might as well put the first chapter of this story up, and see what you guys think. So, this story was a request from one of my biggest supporters, TheLynnster! It's about the Loud kids' minds getting switched. Like they'll still look like each other, but their mind will be that of another Loud sibling. I think this will be an interesting premise, but let me know what you guys think of this chapter. This story is bound to be hilarious, and I'll do my best to make it so. With that being said, let's get into it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ball and Switched**

It was a typical Thursday evening at the Loud House. The Loud kids were keeping themselves occupied with their favorite things, while their dad was making dinner. Amidst all the usual chaos and noise of the upstairs hall, Lisa Loud could be found cooped up in her lab, working on her latest experiment.

"*finishes putting the finishing touches on the invention with her blowtorch**lifts up her blowtorch mask* Ah! Finally done!" said Lisa, as she paused to look at her completed experiment. She had created what she called the _Probaball_. It was a decent sized red sphere that had the capability of randomly switching the order of things selected. Lisa created it to help her randomize lists more accurately. Just as she was about to test it, she heard the sound of the doorbell ring. Then she heard her mother's voice.

"Lisa! The package you ordered is here!" exclaimed Rita.

"My uranium rods?! Uh, I'll be right there! I have to put on my hazmat suit.." said Lisa, as she left the Probaball on her desk, quickly put on her hazmat suit, and rushed out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As Lisa rushed down the stairs, Lincoln casually strolled out his room, drinking some soda.

"Hey Lincoln! Think fast!" exclaimed Lynn, as she threw a red dodgeball at her brother, which he failed to dodge. The ball hit his stomach, which caused him to drop his soda can, and spit out the soda that was in his mouth.

"Oww..." groaned Lincoln in pain.

"Come on Linc! You were supposed to dodge!" said Lynn, in a slight tease.

"I know that Lynn, and I would have if I knew it was coming!" said Lincoln, clearly upset.

"I did give you a heads up." said Lynn.

"Whatever." said Lincoln, in a 'I don't care' tone.

"Come on! Let's play a round!" said Lynn.

"In the house?!" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Sure. Why not? It adds to the danger!" said Lynn.

"I don't know Lynn. That's kinda dangerous. We might break something!" said Lincoln.

"Pfft! No way! You're looking at a dodgeball pro." said Lynn smugly, as she threw the ball against the wall next to her. It bounced off of it, and many other walls and objects. Lincoln was pretty sure it cracked a picture frame. Finally, the ball came back at Lynn and Lincoln, and they both dodged it. The ball crash landed in Lisa and Lily's room. The sound woke up a sleeping Lily.

"Waaaaahh!" cried Lily, in distress from being woken up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily. Did your obnoxious sister wake you?" said Lincoln, obviously throwing shade at his sister Lynn. Lynn ignored his statement as she was searching for her ball.

"Oh! There it is!" exclaimed Lynn as she grabbed Lisa's Probaball. It was a fairly simple mistake as the Probaball looked almost identical to a dodgeball. It was about the same size, and it was even red.

"Uh..are you sure that's your dodgeball Lynn?" asked Lincoln skeptical.

Before she could respond, Lisa came back in the room, in understandable shock.

"LYNN! Put that down! That's not your dodgeball!" exclaimed Lisa panicked.

"Yeah, you're right. It's all made of metal. What is this thing?" asked Lynn curious.

"It's my newest invention, the Probaball. It's very sensitive, so please put it back gently on my desk." pleaded Lisa.

"Probaball huh? Sounds pretty weird to me." said Lynn, tossing the metal ball around.

"Oh, I don't have time for this!" said Lisa, as she carefully placed the package containing the uranium rods down. "Give me the ball Lynn." demanded Lisa. However, Lynn wanted to have a little fun with her sister.

"You're gonna have to catch it first!" said Lynn, as she chucked the ball out the door, over Lisa's head. It bounced off the hall walls and rolled into Lola and Lana's room. Lana was putting a jigsaw puzzle together when she saw the shiny red ball staring up at her. She smiled with glee.

"Ooh! A new ball! Alright! I'm gonna go outside and play with it!" said Lana, as she picked up the ball.

"What have you got there Lana?" asked Lola curious.

"This new ball I found! I'm gonna go test it out!" exclaimed Lana, clearly excited.

"*scoffs* No, no, no. This room is both of ours. So, since this ball rolled in here, it belongs to me too." said Lola.

"No way! I don't have to share this ball with you! You don't even like to play catch!" exclaimed Lana.

"That's not true! I told you I wasn't ready! Now, give me the ball!" exclaimed Lola, now trying to take the ball away from Lana.

"No! It's mine!" yelled Lana.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" yelled Lola.

"*clears throat* Correction. It's neither of yours. It's mine. Now hand it over." said Lisa, fed up with the bickering.

"No way! Four eyes!" shouted Lola.

"Why you!" said Lisa steamed as she tackled Lola and started fighting with her. The said fight dragged Lana in and the three started to fight over the ball. In the midst of their fighting, the ball slipped from their clutches, and rolled out of the room, resting beside the staircase. Luan Loud was ascending up the stairs, practicing her comedy routine with Mr. Coconuts.

"Okay, okay! What did the duck say to the bartender?" asked Luan.

"Uh...I don't know." "said" Mr. Coconuts.

"Put it on my...ball?" said Luan, as she reached the top of the stairs, and noticed a red, metal ball on the floor next to her.

"Um...I'm not sure that's how the joke goes tuts." "said" Mr. Coconuts.

"I know that! It's just this ball looks weird." said Luan, inspecting the ball, when suddenly she heard Lana's voice.

"There it is!" exclaimed Lana.

"It's mine!" exclaimed Lola, as she dove at the ball, knocking Luan out the way, and bouncing the ball even further down the hall. The ball knocked onto Luna and Luan's room door. Luna emerged with her headphones in.

"What? I'm trying to listen to some jams." said Luna generally, before she looked down and saw the Probaball. "Oh! Is this the new radio sphere?" asked Luna excitedly, as she picked up the red ball. Leni then came out of her room holding a poster of the radio sphere. It was red also, but obviously looked like a radio.

"The one from the mall?" asked Leni, comparing the Probaball to the picture on the poster.

"It looks like it." said Luna observing.

"It's gotta be it!" exclaimed Leni.

"No it's not! That's my-"

"What's going on out here? I'm trying to talk to Bobby!" said Lori, coming out of her room, and cutting Lisa off.

"As I was saying before, that's my Probaball. My latest invention. I haven't tested it yet, so it could still be potentially dangerous. That's why I've been trying all evening to get it back." said Lisa, explaining the situation.

"Well I'm confiscating it! That way, no one gets hurt, and you guys can stop fighting over this thing." said Lori, as she took the Probaball out of Luna's hands.

"Now Lori, there's no need to-" Once again, Lisa was cut off by the yelling of her siblings. The Loud kids then suddenly broke into another fight over the ball, and Lisa was really wishing that she had locked her door before she left to pick up the package. During the struggle, the ball once again broke away from the group and rolled right in front of the typically most forgotten sibling, Lucy Loud. She was just reading a book, when the ball rolled right into her feet.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, as she picked up the ball. As soon as she did however, she was met with 9 eyes of envy.

(Side Note: I know there are 10 other siblings, but Lily is just there to be there. She doesn't really know or care what's going on.)

The object they were envying: the Probaball. Suddenly, Lucy was overtaken by her siblings and the battle for the ball was unleashed once more. Finally, all the Loud kids got their hands on the ball at the same time, and Lily pressed the blue button at the top accidentally. The next thing the Loud siblings knew, they were blasted by a blue ray, seemingly piercing through their bodies. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird. When the light show was over, all the Loud kids laid flat out in the hallway, exhausted from both the fight, and the ray blast. Their antics upstairs finally earned a shout from their dad downstairs.

"Kids?! What's with the racket up there?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"Uh..nothing Dad! Just a little disagreement." said Lori.

"Well I hope it's settled then. Now come on everybody! Time for dinner!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"We're coming!" said Lori, in response.

The conversation that just took place was seemingly normal, at least to Lynn Sr., as it was his daughter's voice he heard, but it didn't come from his daughter. The other Loud siblings all sat around in confusion about what just happened.

"Th-That wasn't Lori!" said Lynn, slightly panicked.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was me!" said Lori.

"No. It was your voice, but it came out of Lucy!" said Lynn.

"Huh?" said Lori, as she looked at her attire, and realized that she was in the body of Lucy. "Oh my gosh. This is literally a disaster!" said Lori/Lucy.

"You're telling me. I feel like my soul has been separated from itself." said Lucy, but her voice came from Lincoln's body.

"Aah! No! You're in my body?" asked Lincoln, possibly hoping for a negation.

"And you're in mine!" exclaimed Lynn, but she was in Lola's body.

"Eww! Lynn's in my body gross!" exclaimed Lola/Luan.

"And you think having a princess in a comedienne is any better?" asked Luan/Luna.

"Aww no! You're in my body dude?" asked Luna/Leni.

"I'm afraid so. We're all INSIDE OUT!" said Luan, in what was either a joke or an actual summary of their surreal situation.

"Okay. How did this happen?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"I told you all already that the Probaball was potentially dangerous! It was NOT a toy!" said Lisa/Lori.

"Well it certainly looked like one." said Lana/Lisa.

"I can't believe the Probaball randomly selected your mind to go in mine. I feel insulted right now." said Lisa/Lori.

"Don't get comfortable up there either. I don't want a brainiac controlling me." said Lori/Lucy.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. I don't want to be in your body, as much as you don't want to be in yours." said Lisa/Lori.

"Oh come on you guys! It won't be that bad! It could actually be fun!" said Leni/Lily.

It was honestly kind of jarring for the Loud siblings to see Lily talking, even if it was Leni. Which begged the question, what body was Lily in? The Loud kids got their answer when they saw Lana crawling along the floor, like a baby.

"Well we found Lily. Man, she weighs a lot more now!" said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" said Lana/Lisa, in defense.

"How would you know? You're not in your own body anymore!" said Lola/Luan.

"Yeah but I-" Lana was suddenly cut off by another call for the Loud kids to come to dinner.

"Coming dad!" said Lori/Lucy.

"How are we gonna go down there like this?! We're all mixed up!" said Lincoln/Lynn.

"We're just gonna have to wing it! It's game time! Woo!" said Lynn/Lola, as she raced down the stairs.

"Ugh...I have a bad feeling about this..." said Lincoln/Lynn, as he (she?) facepalmed.

"You and me both." said Lola/Luan.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know it probably got a little confusing at the end, with the switcheroos. How to tell who's in which body goes like this: The first name (before the slash) is the mind of the person, and the second name (after the slash) is the person's body. If it's still confusing, let me know and I'll put a list of who's who in the beginning of the next chapter. Also, let me know what you thought of the first chapter of this story! I'm really interested to know! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you all again when I release _Super Louds: The Series_! Till then, I've been 65, and I'm out! Peace! (Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter TheLynnster. :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Disaster

**What's up guys, 65 here. I got some pretty positive feedback regarding the first chapter of this story, so it seems that it's gonna do great! I just hope you guys continue to like it! I also released** ** _Super Louds: The Series_** **yesterday, so feel free to check that out if you're interested. However, I'm gonna keep this intro short, so let's just address the reviews I got on Chapter 1!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - Yeah, when you pitched this idea to me, I already knew it had potential to be great! Not exactly sure where it's going yet, but there'll at least be a point where they have to go to school in this story. I'll figure it out though. Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

 **Ine Neko - She can just brush her hair aside to see, but then that wouldn't be Lucy now would it? If we're asking this, then we have to ask ourselves this question: How does Lucy see normally with her hair like that?**

 **7lights13darknes - Thanks. I'm hoping to make it very funny. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **popsonic - Lol. I'm not exactly sure how I could've stolen your idea. Unless you're joking then yeah, but this was a request by TheLynnster just so you know.**

 **Alright, let's get this ball rolling! Speaking of balls, is Lisa gonna get that Probaball fixed? Let's find out! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dinner Disaster**

There was something off about dinner in the Loud House that night, and it didn't take Lynn Sr. long to realize what it was.

"Nothing to talk about tonight kids?" asked Lynn Sr.

It was highly unusual for it to be dead silent in the Loud House, because it was...well, the LOUD House! Lynn Sr. figured there must be something wrong.

"Are one of you kids fighting again and no one notified me?" asked Lynn Sr., really just trying to break the silence at this point.

The Loud kids weren't talking because they were all switched with each others' bodies. They knew their parents knew them very well, and they didn't want them to be weirded out if one of their voices came from the wrong sibling. However, if one of them didn't say something soon, their parents were going to get suspicious. So, with a lot of courage mustered up, Lincoln took the floor with the best Lynn voice he could manage.

"Uh...nope! Nothing like that dad! *fake laughs*" said Lincoln/Lynn, hoping his dad bought it.

"Lynn Jr? Are you feeling okay? You got a cold?" asked Lynn Sr.

Before Lincoln could respond, Lynn/Lola shouted out from the kiddie table in the kitchen, not really thinking about the situation.

"Nope! She's fine dad!" said Lynn/Lola in her regular voice.

"Lola? Was that you or Lynn?" asked Lynn Sr., starting to get confused.

Lynn quickly realized her mistake, and responded in the best Lola voice she could make.

"Um, that was me daddy!" said Lynn/Lola, wanting to barf at her response.

Lola/Luan facepalmed at Lynn/Lola's response.

"So kids, anything interesting happened at school today? Lori? You haven't been on your phone since dinner started. Is something wrong?" asked Rita curious.

Lisa/Lori was caught off guard, and quickly came up with the best excuse she thought Lori might say.

"Um...I like, literally just want to eat right now? I'm really famished." said Lisa/Lori, in the most butchered Lori voice imaginable.

Lynn Sr. and Rita both stared at their daughter in shock. Luna/Leni, Luan/Luna, Lola/Luan, and Lincoln/Lynn all mentally facepalmed.

"This can literally not be happening." said Lori/Lucy, stuck at the kiddie table of all places. She hadn't seen this table in over 6 years!

"Oh come on Lori, it's not that bad!" said Leni/Lily, in her regular voice.

"Shh! Leni!" said Lana/Lisa quietly.

"Oh, sorry. LUCY." said Leni/Lily, trying to recover her previous statement.

"We're blowing this thing out of the water! We gotta get Lisa to fix this!" said Lynn/Lola in a whispered tone.

"Don't look at me. I'm just inside her body." said Lana/Lisa.

"Hey Lana, did you want the rest of these mashed potatoes?" asked Lynn Sr. entering from the dining room.

His response was giggles and hand claps, courtesy of Lily.

"Did...Lana just act like a baby?" asked Lynn Sr. really confused now.

"N-Nope! You were probably just imagining things." said Lori/Lucy.

"Gee Lucy, you're certainly more talkative tonight!" said Lynn Sr.

"I'm usually not...I mean, she's usually not! *sweat drops*" said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Son? Are you okay? You're looking a little nervous." said Lynn Sr.

Lucy was struggling to think of a good enough response for Lincoln, so she copped out with the most cliche excuse.

"Uh..I have to go to the bathroom!" said Lucy/Lincoln, as she raced out the kitchen, and up the stairs.

"Hm. I wonder if I shouldn't have used that spice in the meatloaf." said Lynn Sr.

"So that's what it was." said Rita, who was trying to figure what the new flavor in the meatloaf was all dinner.

* * *

After the most awkward dinner the Loud kids had ever had in their lives, they held a sibling meeting in Lori and Leni's room.

"Um, Lynn can you pass me my shoe?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"Uh, there's no shoe next to me Lori." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Ugh...I mean Lynn/Lola."said Lori/Lucy, who was already getting annoyed by this mix-up.

Lynn/Lola tossed her the shoe, and Lori/Lucy smacked it against the side of her dresser to begin the meeting.

"Okay. I think we know why we're all here." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yeah! Lisa needs to fix this! *points to Lana/Lisa* I mean that Lisa, the one in Lori's body." said Lola/Luan.

"Negative. After checking the status of the Probaball after we were blasted by its ray, I discovered that the main core that powers it got fried." said Lisa/Lori.

"Can you fix it?" asked Lana/Lisa.

"It got FRIED. Ahem. Hence, I will have to order a new one. It should be here in a minimum of 2 weeks." said Lisa/Lori.

"2 WEEKS?!" exclaimed the other Loud siblings.

"I can't be Ms. Pageant Queen here for two weeks! I'll die if I have to speak like a priss one more time!" said Lynn/Lola.

"Prissy is not a language you doltz! You don't even deserve to have my face!" said Lola/Luan, pretty upset.

"Oh yeah? Well, the face you have now really suits you! Brace face!" mocked Lynn/Lola.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! Or, my body into this...This is really weird." said Luan/Luna.

"Yeah it is. We can't keep forgetting who's who every three seconds guys! If we keep this up, Mom and Dad are gonna figure out what's up with us in no time! We have to get each other's character down." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"You expect me to act like Ms. Gloom and Doom for two weeks?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"I think Lincoln's got a point brah. The 'rents are already suspicious after dinner tonight. We gotta step up our game." said Luna/Leni.

"Okay. If we're really gonna do this, each of us have to learn each other, like literally LEARN each other. For starters Luna, Leni would never say brah." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yeah! Try saying stuff like totes and uh...Ooh! Like!" said Leni/Lily enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'll try." said Luna/Leni, already not thrilled about the next 2 weeks.

"Ugh...this is gonna be torture!" said Lynn/Lola.

"Yeah. For you and the guy who has to be you." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Pfft! Being me will be easy!" said Lynn/Lola.

"Yeah! All you have to say is LYNNER WINNER, CHICKEN DINNER!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa.

"Ooh! Look out! The LYNN WINS are leaving the station!" joked Luan/Luna.

"Don't forget LYNNER TAKES ALL." said Lucy/Lincoln.

All the Loud kids laughed, except Lynn of course.

"Alright! I get it!" said Lynn/Lola, slightly annoyed.

"Okay. So, we're all in agreement with this thing then?" asked Lori/Lucy, asking her siblings' position on the plan.

"I don't think we have any other choice." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Well, we could-"

"NO!" exclaimed the Loud kids, besides Lisa, cutting her off because they knew what she was going to suggest.

"We're not chloroforming anybody!" said Lola/Luan.

"Okay! Geez!" said Lisa/Lori.

"Alright! Let's get started!" said Lori/Lucy.

For the next two hours, before they had to go to bed, the Loud kids practiced being one another. With the repair of Lisa's invention being put on hold for two weeks, they had to make sure they were convincing enough to bypass their parents, and their friends...at school. Which was where they were going tomorrow. Uh-oh.

* * *

 **Well, let's hope the Loud siblings are ready for school tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was really hard to keep my composure writing this sometimes. It's just hilarious! At least, I think so. Hopefully, you think so too. But yeah, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and until my next update on one of my stories, I've been 65. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trials and a Lot of Errors

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter of Inside Loud! It seems that a lot of you guys are really enjoying this story so far, or at least getting a good laugh from it! Either way, I'm just glad that you guys are appreciating the story, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! Well, you know how this goes by now (if you've been here since the beginning that is), time for some reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - Thanks! I'm glad that you find it funny. This whole concept just has endless options for creativity because its so hilarious! So thanks again for the suggestion. Also, I hadn't really thought about it, but this story would be an interesting premise for an actual episode of the Loud House. They'd just have to shorten it to fit the run time, or it could be a movie who knows?**

 **UnpopularToaster - You actually reviewed the chapter twice, but I still appreciate it nonetheless! I'm glad this story caught your attention, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **7lights13darknes - The amount of potential for this plan to backfire is almost to high to count. So lets just say that failure is to be expected. But we'll see what happens. The reason Lily is still acting like a baby in Lana's body is because only her mind went into the body. So she's still going to act like herself, despite how she looks. And as for introducing _HER_ , I'll see. Though I do admit, that it would be funny and interesting for Lucy/Lincoln to have an encounter with her.**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews guys! And I know it's been awhile, so let's get to Chapter 3! Also, if you guys want to check it out, I have another story going on _Super Louds: The Series_ , which is a continuation from the Louds' origin story in my first fanfic _Super Louds_. So yeah, if you're interested you can check it out! Alright, time for school! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trials and a Lot of Errors**

Lucy/Lincoln entered Royal Woods Elementary feeling awfully nervous. She just wanted to get through this day as normally as possible. Unfortunately, normal for the actual Lincoln meant hanging out with his best friend Clyde, and Lucy had no idea what Lincoln and Clyde talked about.

" _Well, time to wing it as Lynn would say._ " thought Lucy/Lincoln, as she approached Clyde.

Of course to Clyde, all he saw was Lincoln on the exterior, so he greeted 'him' in his usual manner.

"Hey Lincoln!" said Clyde.

"Hey...buddy." said Lucy/Lincoln, trying to raise her voice to her brother's pitch.

"Uh...Lincoln? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" asked Clyde curiously.

"Uh, no! I-I-I'm just-" Lucy/Lincoln was struggling to come up with an explanation.

"Tired? You know, I'm always tired in the mornings. So I started splashing water on my face to wake me up. You should try it!" said Clyde, offering advice.

"Thanks Clyde. But I'm not-"

"Come back here!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola, chasing after Lily/Lana, unknowingly interrupting Lucy/Lincoln. "Gotcha!" said Lynn/Lola, holding up Lily/Lana in her arms like a baby, because that's what she was. However, Clyde was not aware of that and was really confused.

"Um...Lola? Why are you holding Lana in your arms?" asked Clyde confused.

"Oh! Um...because we're gonna be late for class! *fake laughs*" said Lynn/Lola, hoping Clyde bought it.

"But classes don't start for another 5 minutes." said Clyde checking his watch.

"Oh! Uh..." Lynn/Lola was now stuck for an answer.

"They have to use the bathroom! Don't you girls?" asked Lori/Lucy, bailing Lynn/Lola out.

"Yeah totally!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola.

"Goo goo!" said Lily/Lana.

"Wait! Did Lana just say goo goo? And Lucy, your voice sounds familiar." said Clyde getting freaked out.

"Uh, uh no it doesn't! Gotta go! Come on girls!" said Lori/Lucy, as she, Lynn/Lola, and Lily/Lana bolted to the girls' bathroom. Leaving poor Clyde with Lucy/Lincoln.

"Wait! L-L-Lori?!" said Clyde, as he fainted but was caught by Lucy/Lincoln.

"What happened here?" asked Lana/Lisa walking up to them.

"It's a long story." said Lucy/Lincoln, trying to figure out how she was going to explain the events that just occurred to Clyde once he woke up.

* * *

At Royal Woods Middle School, Lincoln/Lynn was about to discover that being his sister was going to be a lot harder than what his other sisters had made it out to be.

"*blows whistle* Alright girls! Today we're playing soccer! Now everybody pick your teammates! Remember each team only has 11 players! There's 22 of you here, so no one should be left out! Alright? GO!" said Coach Perkins, who was Lynn's physical education teacher and football coach.

The girls of Lynn's class all scrambled picking and pulling each other to be on a team. Meanwhile, Lincoln/Lynn was just standing there. Not because he was confused. He was just highly uncomfortable being here. He knew himself that he sucked at sports, and he didn't want ruin Lynn's reputation by showing a horrible display at playing one. Especially not after the "pep talk" she gave him the night before.

FLASHBACK

"Ok Lincoln. My reputation is riding on your performance tomorrow. Don't lose this for me Lincoln! I've had a winning streak in every sport since second grade! If you suck out there, I'm never gonna be able to live it down. You're not gonna let me down right?" said Lynn/Lola, desperate to keep her winning streak.

"Uh...no way! You can count on me!" said Lincoln/Lynn, kicking himself internally for saying that.

"Thanks Lincoln. You're the best. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a new roommate." said Lynn/Lola, as Lily/Lana crawled up behind her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." said Lynn/Lola, as she picked Lily/Lana up and walked to Lola and Lana's room.

Lincoln/Lynn then lied down in Lynn's bed, thinking about how he was going to uphold her reputation.

END OF FLASHBACK

"*blows whistle* LYNN! Quit standing around and pick a team!" yelled Coach Perkins.

"Right coach!" said Lincoln/Lynn panicked. He looked at both teams pretty much assembled, and wondered which one he should choose. Suddenly, one of Lynn's friends, Margo, came up to him.

"Hey Lynn, you can join our team. We still need one more player." said Margo.

"Oh! Uh, sure!" said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Come on then." said Margo, walking back over to the team with Lincoln/Lynn following.

"*blows whistle* Okay! I see that the teams are assembled so to decide which team gets the ball first, as always we'll have a coin toss." said Coach Perkins, pulling out a coin.

"Ooh! Let Lynn flip it! We always win when we call heads thanks to her!" said Amy, another one of Lynn's friends.

"YEAH! LYNN WINS! LYNN WINS! LYNN WINS!" said Lincoln/Lynn's soccer team, as they cheered him (her) on.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down! Lynn. It seems you'll be flipping like always." said Coach Perkins, handing Lincoln/Lynn the coin.

"It looks so ma'am." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"MA'AM?!" said Coach Perkins confused. Lynn had never called her 'ma'am' before. Never once. It was always Coach. "Lynn, you okay today?" asked Coach Perkins skeptical.

"Uh, yes ma'am! I mean, Coach! Coach! *sweat drops*" said Lincoln/Lynn. He was really getting worried that Coach Perkins was going to catch on to him. Luckily for him, the Coach just shook it off.

"Okay then. Flip it." said Coach Perkins.

Lincoln/Lynn then nervously flipped the coin and when it landed back on his (her) wrist, his (her) team was shocked.

"Well I'll be! Tails! Which means that Tiffany's team gets the ball first." said Coach Perkins.

Tiffany's team then started to celebrate, while Lincoln/Lynn's team looked at him (her) angrily. Lincoln/Lynn gulped. This soccer game wasn't looking very pretty, and he knew it wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

It had been a long day for Lisa/Lori, Luna/Leni, and Luan/Luna. Lisa/Lori had to learn 'teenage slang', just so she wouldn't look weird when she talked to Lori's friends. Not that she probably hadn't already jeopardized Lori's reputation by looking like a know-it-all all day. Especially in science classes. For Luna/Leni, the hardest part of the day was lunch. She missed sitting with her usual friends, and wanted to go over and chill with them, but it would look weird for "Leni" to hang with rockstars. So instead, Luna/Leni was nearly tortured half the day, having to hear about the latest fashion styles, and makeup lines, and all sorts of girly girl stuff she could care less about. Luan/Luna was just fighting back the urge to make corny jokes all day. Luna/Leni told her that she didn't wanna look like a 'nerd' in front of her friends. Luan/Luna took that as kinda harsh, but she could understand where she was coming from. So, when the final bell rang that day, dismissing Royal Woods High, all the three sisters wanted to do was go home. As they were getting ready to walk off campus, Sam suddenly ran up to Luan/Luna, reminding Luna/Leni of something she completely forgot about.

"Hey Luna! I just wanted to know if you were still coming to the concert tomorrow night." said Sam.

Luan/Luna didn't know how to answer, and then saw Luna/Leni nod her head 'yes'.

"Uh, yeah brah! Totally!" said Luan/Luna, in her best Luna voice. She had actually gotten really good at it, as the day progressed.

"Um...cool! We'll walk over there?" asked Sam.

Luna/Leni nodded her head 'yes' once more.

"Yeah sure! You got it!...Brah." said Luan/Luna.

Luna/Leni facepalmed at the addition of the extra 'brah'.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow night! Later!" said Sam, as she ran off to catch her bus ride home.

"*breathes a sigh of relief* At least that didn't mess up!" said Luna/Leni relieved.

"Yeah, but if Luan has to talk to Sam all night tomorrow, you better teach her some music lingo." said Lisa/Lori, offering advice.

Luna/Leni suddenly realized her point and her face changed to a determined look.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." said Luan/Luna.

"You and I got some work to do dude. Come on!" said Luna/Leni, as she started to walk home.

"I guess jokes about music aren't gonna cut it huh?" said Luan/Luna.

"Not unless you ROCK it, and stay on a ROLL." said Lisa/Lori, as she started to walk off.

"Hey! That was a good one! Ooh! Wait up!" said Luan/Luna, as she ran to catch up with her sisters.

* * *

 **Aw man! I absolutely love writing this story! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. More hilarious mishaps are bound to unfold as the Loud siblings face the upcoming weekend! Can they survive 2 weeks of this? You'll just have to find out! Thanks for reading and until next time, I've been 65! Rock on! (Okay, I don't know where that came from. The spirit of Luna must be strong in this region... Later!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Prep Steps

**Hi guys. It's Chapter 4 with 65! I mean, it's 65 with Chapter 4... Gee, I hope I haven't been switched. Anyway, welcome to this new chapter! You guys seem to be really enjoying this story, so I'm always happy to deliver it! It's doing really well, and so is my other story** ** _Super Louds: The Series_** **! You can check it out if you want to. Anyway, I'm trying to work on not rambling, so...Review time!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster - Hey, I mean she is Lynn. I'm assuming she's that good at sports because she started from a young age, but who knows? Yeah, Luan doesn't have a clue about music, despite being a roommate with Luna. That concert's gonna be a problem, but you'll see how it goes. I think 22 minutes would serve this idea justice, and that is an interesting twist. Not exactly what I had in mind, but still interesting nonetheless.**

 **popsonic - Lol. I didn't intend for it to sound like that, but looking back I can see what you mean. Anyway, I'll try to avoid phrases like that as much as possible. Oh and concerning your other review, I'm not sure exactly who or what you're referring to, so if you could clarify that, that would be appreciated.**

 **UnpopularToaster - Thanks! And I kinda expected it was an error of some sort with the duplicate review. I think FanFiction might have been the cause of it, because it has been known to glitch. At least for me. There have been two instances so far when I had updated my story, and FanFiction did not recognize the change. But yeah, don't sweat it. It's not a big deal. Thanks for the positive reviews!**

 **And now, on to our not-so regularly scheduled... chapter. I think I'm trying too hard. Let's just go. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Prep Steps**

"I can't believe you lost that soccer game Lincoln!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola.

"I already told you I'm sorry! I tried my best, but you know I suck at sports Lynn!" said Lincoln/Lynn, in defense.

"Yeah well, thanks for sucking. Now my rep's in the toilet!" said Lynn/Lola visibly upset.

"*sighs* Lynn I-"

"Wait! No it's not!" said Lynn/Lola.

"It's not?" asked Lincoln/Lynn confused.

"Yeah! It's not! You and I are gonna train this weekend. I'm gonna whip your butt into shape!" said Lynn/Lola.

"WHAT? But-but-but-"

"No buts! Just your butt! Into shape! THIS WEEKEND! We start at 6 a.m. tomorrow. Get some rest! You're gonna need it." said Lynn/Lola, as she pushed Lincoln/Lynn out and slammed the door behind him (her).

"Dang it." said Lincoln/Lynn, clearly not happy with this outcome.

"What happened?" asked Lana/Lisa.

"Lynn wants me to train with her tomorrow to get into shape." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Ouch! Tough call bro. Well, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to pretend to be smart." said Lana/Lisa.

"Lucky! I would do anything to trade with you right now." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"As probability would have it, I'm afraid not my friend." said Lana/Lisa, in a highly intelligent tone.

Lincoln looked shocked as he processed the words that came out of Lana's (Lisa's) mouth.

"What? I've been practicing using big words. Gotta make people believe us bro." said Lana/Lisa, in her normal voice.

Just then, Lily/Lana crawled up to them.

"Hey there Lily! Wanna go outside and play?" asked Lana/Lisa.

Lily responded by clapping her hands together and giggling.

"Alright! *picks her up* See you later Lincoln!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa, as she ran out the front door with Lily/Lana.

Lincoln just realized that Lana was basically going to play with herself. He didn't know whether to laugh, or feel sorry for her. However at that moment, all he wanted to do was catch a nap. He was very tired after the exhausting performance on the soccer field today, and to be honest, he kinda just wanted to forget about it for awhile.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luna and Luan's room, Luna/Leni was teaching Luan/Luna the fundamentals of rock music. It wasn't going very well...

*terrible guitar riff*

"Ahh! Stop! Bleeding stop! That's not how you play a guitar dude." said Luna/Leni irritated.

"I thought it was. Guess I was just PLAYING myself. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan/Luna.

"Dude! You can't crack any corny jokes tomorrow night. I'm trying to get with Sam, and if she hears one of your lame jokes coming from me, it'll kill the mood!" said Luna/Leni.

"Aww lighten up Luna! A little comedy won't hurt! Besides, it'll be a chance to show a side to Sam that she's never seen from you before!" said Luan/Luna.

"The only side Sam needs to see is my rockin' side! And what you're showing me is anything but rockin'. Back to the basics!" said Luna/Leni, as she took her guitar from Luan/Luna.

"Hey! How am I supposed to rock without a guitar?" asked Luan/Luna.

"You don't need to worry about shredding right now. You have to get the notes down first! Here!" said Luna/Leni, as she handed Luan/Luna sheet music.

"Gee thanks. I always wondered why they said PAPER beat ROCK." said Luan/Luna in a glum tone.

"Just read the notes dude." said Luna/Leni.

* * *

Meanwhile Lisa/Lori was in her (Lisa's) lab working on an experiment, when Lori/Lucy barged in enraged.

"*slams door open* LISA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy.

"Uh-uh...I don't know what you're talking about." said Lisa/Lori nervously.

"Oh yes you do. I just got texts from all my friends! They said I acted like a complete weirdo today! My social status is literally in jeopardy because of you!" said Lori/Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lori, but my brain simply cannot comprehend mundane teenage lingo. Ergo, I will have to be taught." said Lisa/Lori.

"Oh, I'll teach you alright." said Lori/Lucy.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Oh hang on one second. *answers call* Hello?...Oh hey Bobby boo boo bear!...Oh that's okay! I wasn't busy! Hm?...Tomorrow?...Our date?!...Oh yeah...Our date! I didn't forget! *laughs nervously* When did you say you'd be here again?...NOON?!...Oh yeah, noon. That's literally no problem. I'll be expecting you boo boo bear!...Ok bye." said Lori/Lucy, as she hung up her phone.

"So, I assume that you and Bobby are having a date tomorrow?" asked Lisa/Lori.

"Yeah. In the park. Which means there's gonna be people around, and some of my friends might happen to be there! So, you and I are literally going to go over the things I say, do and talk about the most...again. Especially what I talk about with Bobby. I don't want you to creep him out with science and stuff." said Lori/Lucy.

"Oh please. Science never creeped out anyone." said Lisa/Lori, defending her passion.

"It certainly creeps out the people in this house. And it creeped out my friends today! Look Lisa, I know you have a big brain up there, but I really need you to try being average. Just for one date!" said Lori/Lucy.

"I already went through that whole ordeal when I got transferred into Lincoln's class. I'm not going through that again." said Lisa/Lori.

"It won't take any experimenting! Just willpower! Are you with me?" asked Lori/Lucy hopefully.

"*sighs* Fine. I guess it would be an interesting experiment for my studies." said Lisa/Lori.

"Thanks Lisa! You don't know how much this means to me! *hugs her* And...I'm literally hugging myself. This is weird." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yes, I second that notion. Can we please cease this embrace?" asked Lisa/Lori.

Lori/Lucy complied and ended the awkward hug. Just then, Leni/Lily walked in.

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Leni/Lily, with a huge smile on her face.

"Leni! How'd you get home?" asked Lori/Lucy concerned.

"Oh! Mom and Dad picked me up from Lily's daycare. It's really fun there!" said Leni/Lily ecstatic.

"Yeah, yeah, but where are they?" asked Lori/Lucy.

Just then, Lynn Sr. appeared in the doorway of Lisa and Lily's room.

"Oh! There she is! Honey! I found her!" said Lynn Sr., as he picked up Leni/Lily.

"Oh Lily! You can't just run off like that! You scared mommy!" said Rita.

"Yeah, but the little scamp is learning how to use those legs! Come on Lily! Show mommy and daddy again!" said Lynn Sr., as he set Leni/Lily back down on the floor.

"Go on sweetie." said Rita, providing encouragement.

However for Leni, that wasn't needed.

"That's it Lily! You're doing fine! Ooh honey, go get the camera!" said Rita.

"Right!" said Lynn Sr., as he sprinted downstairs to retrieve the camera from his bedroom.

"I totes feel like a model right now." said Leni/Lily, enjoying the attention of her parents.

"What was that sweetie?" asked Rita confused on what she heard.

"Uh...nothing! I mean, goo goo!" said Leni/Lily, attempting to quickly cover her slip up.

Just then, Lynn Sr. ran back upstairs with the camera.

"I'm back!" said Lynn Sr., as he started filming Leni/Lily.

"Mom and Dad are gonna be literally upset when Lily can't walk in two weeks." said Lori/Lucy to Lisa/Lori.

"I know! But for right now let them enjoy the moment. Who knows? If odds are in our favor, we might actually pull this off." said Lisa/Lori, feeling confident.

"Aw dang it!" said Lynn Sr.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Rita.

"The battery died! I'm gonna have to re-charge this thing." said Lynn Sr.

"But we can't miss this moment honey!" said Rita.

"I know!" said Lynn Sr., trying to think of a solution.

Just then, Lola/Luan strolled out of her (Lola's) and Lana's room.

"Oh Luan! Uh...What were you doing in Lola and Lana's room?" asked Lynn Sr. curious.

"Oh! Um...I was...looking for new material! *fake laughs*" said Lola/Luan nervous.

"Um...okay! Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow your video camera." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, we don't wanna miss our little bundle of joy's first steps!" gushed Rita, as Leni/Lily was practically posing for a non-existent crowd at this point.

"Um...sure! Let me just get it!" said Lola/Luan, as she nervously strolled up to Luna and Luan's room.

"Great!" said Lynn Sr. in response.

"You know, I'm starting to re-think our chances of pulling this off. I'm going to check the statistics again." said Lisa/Lori, as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Lori/Lucy was left stuck in the hall by herself. She just stood there and watched Leni model in her baby sister's body. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Trust me Lisa. You're not the only one." said Lori/Lucy.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always, and sorry that it took so long to get out. School has been killing me with homework, but I'm making it work! Well, that's all from me! I'll catch you guys next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Weekend Woes

**How's it going everyone! I know it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter. Long story short, I was busy with life, plus I had to update my other story** ** _Super Louds: The Series_** **. But anyways, you guys don't wanna hear about that. Let's just get to what I'm sure was a long-awaited chapter. However, I got a handful of reviews since last time so... Gotta address those first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **elmago02 - Well, that scenario would certainly be interesting. And to answer your other question, yes, Sam is interested in Luna. I hadn't actually thought of the whole bathroom aspect for Lincoln or Lucy, but seeing as how they're in bodies with different anatomies, it's bound to be awkward. Anyway, I'll end that discussion right there. Thanks for the review!**

 **TheLynnster - Yeah, things are royally screwed up as of this point, and it's going to get worse (in a funny way of course), just you wait! I'm glad you're liking my direction with this. Very appreciated!**

 **UnpopularToaster - Yeah, I'm trying to decide on whether or not to have them get caught. I haven't written the ending to this story yet, so we'll see. And yeah, FanFiction doesn't always co-operate lol.**

 **burtonfan422 - I actually forgot that all the older sisters wanted to sit at the kiddie table at the end of that episode. I mean granted, I vaguely remembered it. I haven't watched that episode in awhile. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though. I had a fun time writing Leni/Lily's part, and Lincoln/Lynn and Lori/Lucy's reactions were priceless in my opinion. Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **DragonBat362 - Yeah... I actually don't care for toilet humor all that much, but in the right circumstances it can actually be funny. Interesting point though.**

 **Alright! Time for Chapter 5! See you guys at the end! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Weekend Woes**

It was slightly after 6 a.m. at the Loud House, and while most of the Louds were still sleeping, Lynn/Lola and Lincoln/Lynn were exercising. Well, Lincoln/Lynn was trying to anyway.

"Come on Lincoln! Pick up the pace! 3 more laps!" yelled Lynn/Lola.

"*panting* Wait! Can't I...catch my...*falls to the ground*...breath." said Lincoln/Lynn, physically exhausted.

"Oh come on Linc! You can't quit now! Geez, I don't get it! I mean, you're in MY body! Doing all this physical activity should be a breeze for you!" said Lynn/Lola.

"*still panting on the ground* Lisa said that even though we're in each other's bodies, we still act like if we were in our own bodies! So, I'm still weak Lynn." said Lincoln/Lynn, admittedly kind of disappointed in himself for being so weak.

"Ah, I see! The problem's not the body, it's your mind! Gotta get your head in the game Lincoln! Come on! Break time's over! Let's do some jumping jacks!" said Lynn/Lola.

"Ugh, come on Lynn! 5 more minutes!" groaned Lincoln/Lynn.

"No time to waste! Come on! Up and at 'em!" shouted Lynn/Lola.

Lincoln/Lynn sighed as he (she) got up and started doing jumping jacks. Lincoln/Lynn and Lynn/Lola spent nearly the next two hours exercising. When they came in for breakfast, Lincoln/Lynn was practically drained, however he (she) quickly snapped back to life when he (she) saw what they were having for breakfast.

"Um...Lisa? What is that?" asked Lincoln/Lynn.

Lisa/Lori had made what she called "pancakes", but they looked more like burnt rubber.

"These are my sorry excuse for pancakes." said Lisa/Lori glumly.

"Sorry is right, but I don't know about the pancakes part though." said Lola/Luan, as she struggled to cut through the burnt breakfast.

The rest of the Loud siblings were struggling or complaining about Lisa's breakfast. Even Lana/Lisa couldn't stomach it.

"Lisa, why did you even make breakfast? Doesn't Dad usually do that?" asked Lincoln/Lynn confused.

"Yeah, but Dad asked "Lori" to make breakfast this morning because him and Mom had to go to work early today." said Lori/Lucy.

"Well, why didn't you just wait for them to leave, so you could make breakfast?" asked Lincoln/Lynn.

"Apparently, I "procrastinate" and lose focus cause I'm on my phone all the time. So, Dad wanted to see me start breakfast before he left. And by "me", I of course mean Lisa." said Lori/Lucy.

"Welp. Breakfast is officially ruined."said Lynn/Lola.

"Yeah! I'm gonna BREAK FAST to the trash!" said Luan/Luna.

"Not now Luan. My soul is in distress due to the injustice done to my favorite food. Rest in peace pancakes." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she paused for a moment of silence.

"Oh don't be so dramatic guys! I'll cook us up a real breakfast!" said Lori/Lucy.

"But Lisa used up all the pancake mix!" said Lana/Lisa.

"Who said anything about pancakes?" said Lori/Lucy.

20 minutes later, Lori/Lucy had made all her siblings delicious slices of french toast. Everyone was more than satisfied after they were done eating.

"How was it guys?" asked Lori/Lucy, which was albeit an obvious question.

The response was a mix of "Awesome!", "It was good!", and one "Yummy!" from Lily/Lana.

"Great! Now that you guys are fed, if you'll excuse me, Lisa and I have some things to discuss for the day." said Lori/Lucy, as she and Lisa/Lori went upstairs to Lori and Leni's room.

"Come on dude! Time for another music lesson!" said Luna/Leni, as she got up from the table.

"Hey! Do you think I can get tutored from the Rolling Stones? They seem to know how to ROCK and ROLL! Hahahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan/Luna.

"I'm gonna have to go over how I act again I see. Let's go brah." said Luna/Leni, as Luan/Luna followed behind her.

"*yawns* I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'm exhausted." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Alright! But just remember this isn't over Lincoln! Your butt's gonna be in shape by Monday morning!" said Lynn/Lola.

Lincoln/Lynn just groaned as he (she) ascended the stairs.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" asked Lucy/Lincoln.

"No way! Lincoln needs a strong coach to push him. There's no slacking on the field, so there's no slacking here! Trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Lynn/Lola confidently.

"Okay then. I'm going to write some poems. See you later." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Yeah later! I'm heading to the batting cages! Woo! Let's play ball!" said Lynn/Lola, as she ran out the door amped.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room...

"...And make sure you laugh at his jokes. Even if they are a bit cringey. Bobby isn't exactly the best when it comes to joke telling, but he's cute when he tries a pun." said Lori/Lucy.

"Maybe he should take lessons from Luan." said Lisa/Lori with a little smirk.

"This is serious Lisa! This is literally the first time I'm seeing Bobby since he moved away to live with his family! It's very important that this date goes well! Please! You can't mess this up for me!" pleaded Lori/Lucy.

"Lori I-"

Lori started to tear up, feeling very emotional about this moment.

"Alright Lori, I'll do my endeavor best to ensure success on your date." said Lisa/Lori.

"Thank you!" said Lori/Lucy, wiping a tear from her eye.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Can one of you get that? I'm still going over some stuff with Lisa!" shouted Lori/Lucy from her room.

The twins were downstairs watching T.V., and upon hearing Lori's request, they started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, to figure out who was going to answer the door.

 _"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"_

"Aw, dang it!" said Lola/Luan.

"Looks like you're answering the door!" said Lana/Lisa.

"Hmph." said Lola/Luan, as she got up and asked "Who is it?"

"It's Bobby." said Bobby.

"Oh. Lori! Bobby's here!" shouted Lola/Luan.

"Okay! This is literally it! You got this Lisa!" said Lori/Lucy confidently.

"I sure hope so." said Lisa/Lori, as she and Lori/Lucy rushed down the stairs.

"Remember. Confident." said Lori/Lucy.

"Uh-huh. I'll try to remember that." said Lisa/Lori.

Lisa/Lori then opened the door to reveal Bobby... and Ronnie Anne?!

"Uh...hey Bobby...boo boo bear!" said Lisa/Lori, very nervous.

Lori/Lucy face palmed at the display.

"Hey babe! I hope you don't mind, but I brought Ronnie Anne along cause she was getting bored at home. I thought maybe she and Lincoln could hang out with us." said Bobby.

"Uh...uh..." Lisa/Lori was stuck for an answer. She looked to Lori/Lucy for a response and she nodded 'yes'.

"S-Sure! That'll be fine! Lucy, why don't you go get Lincoln." said Lisa/Lori.

Lori/Lucy didn't want to leave Lisa/Lori alone, but she figured nothing bad could possibly happen in the short time she'd be gone. She ran up the stairs and into Lynn and Lucy's room, where she found Lucy/Lincoln writing a poem.

"Hey Lori. Wow, I'm talking to myself, outside myself. That's way cool! Anyway, do you want to hear my new poem? It's called _Sweet Success_." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"No time for that Lucy! I need you to go with Lisa and Bobby to the park on a double date! Bobby brought Ronnie Anne to hang with Lincoln!" said Lori/Lucy.

"Um...but-"

"No time for buts! You have to go now!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy, as she grabbed Lucy/Lincoln's arm and started dragging her (him) out the room.

"Sigh... I'm gonna have to write a new poem after this, called _Bitter Failure_." said Lucy/Lincoln.

Once they reached downstairs, the 4 were ready to go. Well, hopefully 2 of them were.

"Alright. I see that everyone's here. Shall we go?" said Lisa/Lori.

"Of course! See you Louds later! Come on guys!" said Bobby, as he and Lisa/Lori walked to the car, with Lucy/Lincoln and Ronnie Anne following close behind.

"Are you okay Lincoln? You're looking a little pale." said Ronnie Anne.

" _Well that's what I would look like if I was in my body...Better not say that._ " thought Lucy/Lincoln. "Um...I just uh...woke up! Yeah, I wasn't expecting this." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"To be honest, I wasn't either. Bobby asked me this morning if I wanted to come with him on his date with Lori, so I said yeah. I hoped that you'd be able to hang out, cause I haven't seen you in like forever." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, it's...been awhile." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Hey come on you two! We're waiting!" said Bobby, honking the car horn.

Lucy/Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then ran to the car and hopped in.

* * *

When the 4 of them arrived to the park, they set up a picnic.

"This is uh...beautiful Bobby." said Lisa/Lori.

"Thanks babe! Hey, are you feeling okay? Your voice sounds a little groggy." said Bobby concerned.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine! Uh...why don't we start eating?" said Lisa/Lori, hoping to speed up this process.

"Sounds like a plan! Alright everybody, we got sandwiches, chips, soda-"

"And a little dessert Mom made." said Ronnie Anne, cutting Bobby off, to reveal a luscious dark chocolate cake.

" _Oh no. Not chocolate! Okay Lisa, don't lose your head. Just stay cool and you'll get through this._ " thought Lisa/Lori, knowing her weakness to chocolate.

About an hour later...

"Whoa babe! I think you should take it easy on the cake! You've already had 5 slices!" exclaimed Bobby concerned.

"I need more! I NEED MORE!" shouted Lisa/Lori, as she became a mad woman, shredding through what was left of the cake.

"Geez, I knew your sisters liked chocolate, but not like this!" said Ronnie Anne, watching Lisa/Lori gorge herself on cake.

"Yeah well, some have a harder time controlling themselves. Excuse me for a second." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she ran up to Lisa/Lori to try and rip her free of chocolate's clutches. "Ugh! Come on Lisa! You're blowing it! Control yourself!" said Lucy/Lincoln trying to pull her sister away from the...Oh wait. There was no cake left.

At this point, Lisa/Lori was just licking the platter the cake came on.

"It's just a platter! You're embarrassing Lori!" said Lucy/Lincoln, trying to reason with her.

"I-I-I can't think straight!" shouted Lisa/Lori.

"Must resist!" said Lucy/Lincoln, as she pulled with all her might to pull Lisa/Lori away from the platter, but ended up losing her grip and fell backwards.

Lisa/Lori then finished licking the platter clean, thoroughly satisfied, although that satisfaction was short-lived as she turned around and faced a shocked Bobby and Ronnie Anne, and a bushed Lucy/Lincoln.

" _Oh boy. I've done it now..._ " thought Lisa/Lori.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lori/Lucy was worried something had went wrong with the date. If she only knew...

"Don't worry Lori. I'm sure Lisa did okay." said Leni/Lily.

"I'm just worried Leni. They've been gone awhile." said Lori/Lucy.

"Maybe they had so much fun that they just lost track of time." said Leni/Lily.

However, this statement was proven invalid as the front door suddenly opened, revealing Lucy/Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne looking concerned for a very sick looking Lisa/Lori.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" asked Lori/Lucy, a little out of character, but at this point she could care less.

"Oh, well Lori overdid it on the chocolate cake we brought to the picnic. We had to take her to the hospital." said Bobby.

"Yeah she had food poisoning." said Ronnie Anne.

"Well is "Lori" okay?" asked Lori/Lucy, hinting that she wanted Lisa/Lori to answer the question.

"I am fine. I just need to lie down for a bit." said Lisa/Lori.

"That's okay babe. Next time, just try not to go too crazy on the sweets. I'll check in on you tomorrow to see how you're doing." said Bobby.

"You're coming back tomorrow?" asked Lori/Lucy confused.

"Yeah, me and Ronnie Anne are staying in a hotel room for the weekend. So expect a visit from me babe." said Bobby.

"Uh...sure. I'll be seeing you." said Lisa/Lori, still feeling ill.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep. Sweet dreams babe. Later guys!" said Bobby.

"Bye!" exclaimed Leni/Lily.

"Um...did Lily just talk?" asked Bobby.

"Nope. It's all in your head! See you guys tomorrow!" said Lori/Lucy, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Oh. Okay. Come on Ronnie Anne, we still got a little unpacking to do." said Bobby.

"*sighs* Right. Later Lincoln." said Ronnie Anne.

"Later." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she (he) closed the door behind Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Lisa! What the heck happened?!" asked Lori/Lucy, confused and upset.

"I'm sorry Lori, but I lost it when I saw that chocolate cake. It is my ultimate weakness. I am ashamed." said Lisa/Lori, looking downtrodden.

"Well, you should be. I trusted you! Ugh! This is only the second day of this switcheroo, and my life is literally falling apart!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy.

"You're not the only one dude. Come on Luan! Sam's gonna be here any minute!" exclaimed Luna/Leni, coming down the stairs.

"Sorry! I was just going over some music, but I forgot! I'm already in a JAM! Hahahaha!" said Luan/Luna.

"I'm not gonna tell you again dude-"

Luna/Leni was suddenly cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she (he) opened the door to reveal Sam.

"Hey there. You must be Lincoln." said Sam.

"Yeah. That's me." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Hey Sam!" said Luna/Leni.

"Oh hey!...Leni?" said Sam, slightly confused.

"Huh?" said Luna/Leni, as she quickly realized her mistake. " _Ugh...this is so annoying..._ " said Luna/Leni under her breath.

"What's annoying?" asked Sam.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! Hey Luna! Sam's here!" said Luna/Leni, trying to move things along.

"Hey Sam! Let's STRING along to the concert! Hopefully, I don't strike A CORD in you! Hahahaha!" joked Luan/Luna.

"*laughs* Nice one Luna! Have you been getting lessons from Luan?" asked Sam.

"Nope! I guess she just wanted to try a ONE TIME thing! Right Luna?" said Luna/Leni, hoping Luan would stop telling jokes.

"Yeah... Maybe we should go Sam." said Luan/Luna.

"Yeah, you're right. If we leave now, we'll make it there just before the concert starts. Catch you guys later!" said Sam.

The other Louds present said goodbye to Sam. As Sam walked out the door, Luan/Luna was about to follow suit, when Luna/Lenni stopped her.

"Don't blow this for me dude! Please! I'm begging you! No jokes! Just for one night! Please!" pleaded Luna/Leni.

"*sighs* Okay." said Luan/Luna.

"Thanks dude." said Luna/Leni.

"Hey Luna! You comin'?" asked Sam.

"Better get going. Good night Loud House! Hahahaha! Okay. Full Luna mode starting now. Later!" said Luan/Luna,as she closed the door behind her.

Luna just sighed.

"Don't worry Luna. I'm sure she'll be fine." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yeah. I'm certain she can't do any worse than me. Ow! I'm gonna go lie down." said Lisa/Lori, as she ascended the stairs.

"I'm literally going to take a shower." said Lori/Lucy, as she went up the stairs as well.

"I'm gonna go make some music." said Luna/Leni.

"How are you going to do that without your guitar?" asked Lucy/Lincoln.

"I have other instruments brah. See you dudes later." said Luna/Leni, as she also went upstairs to her room.

The living room was now occupied by only Lucy/Lincoln and Leni/Lily. Just as the awkward silence settled in, Lynn/Lola came home from the batting cages. She saw the awkward expressions on her sisters' faces, (well one was her brother's), and she was wondering what happened.

"What'd I miss?" asked Lynn/Lola curious.

"A lot." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Totes a lot." said Leni/Lily.

* * *

 **Well, this weekend certainly isn't turning out like how many of the Louds planned, but what are you gonna do when you're caught in a switcheroo? Can the Louds push through the remaining 12 days of this nightmare? And how will Luan fare with Sam at the concert? As always, at least one of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Again, I apologize for how late this came out, and I'll try to get back to getting these out there as soon as possible. Until next time, I'll see you guys later! 65 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Bottom

**Oh man, I'm late. Hey guys, 65 finally here with Chapter 6 of Inside Loud. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter to you guys, it's just that a lot has been going on lately, and I hadn't had time to sit down and write this. I've finally caught a break, so hopefully you guys still enjoy this story. Before we begin, I've got to address the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **TheLynnster** **\- To be completely honest, I wasn't entirely pleased with how Chapter 5 turned out. I wrote that chapter in a bit of a haste, because it had been awhile since I put a chapter up. I can definitely say I'm terrible at managing time, and after I read your review a couple weeks ago, I didn't want to rush this chapter too. So I decided to wait, so I could put a chapter out that I'm proud of, and that you guys would enjoy. Thank you for the review as always. It was a great insight, that I hope to correct starting with this chapter.**

 **elmago02 - Well Lucy can only truly be Lucy. The basic premise of this story is to see how the Louds portray one another. Of course this is difficult because they all just want to be themselves. So Lucy will try her best to be Lincoln, but if she happens to scare someone like she usually does, it's just a force of habit for her.**

 **UnpopularToaster - Well, we'll have to see, but things are definitely getting crazier.**

 **Alright, it's been long enough. Time for Chapter 6! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Rock Bottom**

Luan/Luna and Sam were on their way to the Mick Swagger concert. While they were walking, they were of course making small talk, but everytime Luan/Luna made a joke, the voice of Luna/Leni rang through her head.

 _"Don't blow this for me dude! Please! I'm begging you! No jokes! Just for one night! Please!"_

It went against her character, but Luan/Luna decided to try her best to abstain from telling jokes. She had already told a few so far, and everytime she did, she immediately retracted it. Sam had noticed this, and began to get suspicious.

"Hey Luna, you okay?" asked Sam concerned.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine dude! Uh... just hype for this concert!" said Luan/Luna, hoping she sounded convincing.

"You sure? You're like sweating a lot, and you're not really acting like yourself. You're acting a lot like Luan actually." said Sam.

 _"Oh no! Did I blow it already?!"_ thought Luan/Luna.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Your sister has just rubbed off on you, that's all. It's good to try something new you know? You don't have to be ashamed of it." said Sam.

 _"If only Luna was here to hear that."_ thought Luan/Luna ironically.

The girls had finally made it to the Royal Woods Arena, the venue for the Mick Swagger concert.

"Wow. Pretty long line. The concert starts in an hour so we should be able to get a ticket before it starts." said Sam.

"Rockin!" exclaimed Luan/Luna, doing Luna's signature rock pose.

"*laughs slightly* Yeah! Lol!" said Sam.

Luan/Luna knew the concert was going to rock, but she also knew that she was the one who determined if the rock stayed on a roll.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. and Rita were taking care of Lisa/Lori, who had an upset stomach due to her chocolate craze earlier.

"Honey, I told you too much chocolate isn't good for you." said Rita, checking Lisa/Lori's temperature.

"I know mother. I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of myself for letting it go that far." said Lisa/Lori, who was so caught up in her shame, that she forgot to sound like Lori.

"Oh Lori! Do you have a cold too?!" asked Rita, who heard Lisa's voice come out of Lori.

Lisa/Lori was confused for a second, and then realized her mistake.

"Uh..No no! I uh...was just tired! Yes that's it! Tired!...Literally." said Lisa/Lori.

She was really hating having to talk this way. Especially when she had an expansive vocabulary to use. Instead, she had to interject 'literally' into every one of her sentences.

"Don't worry Lori, my Chicken LYNN-Noodle Soup is sure to pick you up!" said Lynn Sr., entering the room with a bowl of his homemade soup.

"Uh, thanks Dad." said Lisa/Lori.

"No problem honey." said Lynn Sr.

"Now we'll check in on you a little later okay? Eat the soup and try to get some rest." said Rita.

"Okay mom." said Lisa/Lori.

"Get well honey." said Lynn Sr., as he closed the door behind him and Rita.

They were about to head downstairs, when they heard phenomenal piano playing coming from Luna and Luan's room. That wasn't weird at all except...wasn't Luna at a concert? They poked their heads in to see Luna/Leni playing the piano. Of course to them though, all they saw was Leni.

"Leni honey! Where did you learn to play the piano so well?" asked Rita in awe.

"Oh! Uh...I totes learned it from Luna." said Luna/Leni, who was startled by her parents.

Good thing she wasn't singing, or there would have been some real questions to ask.

"So the musical talent has been spread to another one of my daughters huh? I'm telling you Rita, soon we're gonna have a bunch of prodigies living under this roof!" remarked Lynn Sr.

"That's great honey, but I think we should just stick with the two we have right now." said Rita.

"Yeah that's true. Speaking of prodigies..."

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa.

She had been chasing Lily/Lana around for awhile, but had finally caught her.

"There you are Lisa! I almost forgot! This letter came in the mail for you. Something about a Probaball?" said Lynn Sr., handing the letter to Lana/Lisa, who was holding Lily/Lana in her arms.

"Lisa honey, why are you holding Lana like a baby?" asked Rita.

"Oh um...it's a game! Yeah! It's called 'Catch That Sister!' I caught her!" said Lana/Lisa, as she put Lily/Lana down on the floor.

"Oh Lana! I'm gonna need you to help me do a tune-up on Vanzilla tomorrow. She's been stalling a lot lately." said Lynn Sr.

Lily/Lana's response was a finger up her nose.

"Um..." said Lynn Sr. confused.

"You know Dad, a mechanic should be able to tune-up Vanzilla no problem." said Lana/Lisa, in an effort to move past Lily/Lana's awkward response.

"Well you may be right sweetie, but why would I pay for a mechanic when I have my little grease monkey right here?" said Lynn Sr., as he patted Lily/Lana's hat.

Lily/Lana replied by clapping and giggling happily.

"DID LANA JUST MAKE BABY NOISES?!" asked Lynn Sr. and Rita shocked.

"Um..." Lana/Lisa was struggling to think of an answer. She feared that this mix-up was about to come to light. That is until Lola/Luan saved her.

"Haha! Looks like Lana's the BABY in this HOUSE play! Get it? 'Cause we're playing House! Right Lisa?" said Lola/Luan.

"Um...yes yes! We were simply playing House. Nothing weird about that! I guess Lana's just really into her role." said Lana/Lisa.

"Oh. Well okay then girls." said Rita, satisfied with this explanation.

"Yeah, it's fine. As long as Lana doesn't poop herself! *laughs awkwardly* And um Lana, 9:00 a.m. good for you tomorrow?" said Lynn Sr.

Before Lily/Lana could respond again, Lana/Lisa did.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets there." said Lana/Lisa.

"You both are gonna be there?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"Yeah! I'm interested in the scientific capabilities of mechanics!" said Lana/Lisa.

"Well I'm sure Lana and I can teach you a thing or two. Alright, I guess I'll see both of you tomorrow morning! Oh and Luan, the joke was alright, but it could use a little work." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah...Thanks Dad." said Lola/Luan.

"Dinner's in an hour kids!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he and Rita headed downstairs.

"Thanks for bailin' me out Lolz." said Lana/Lisa.

"No problem Lana." said Lola/Luan, as she fist-bumped her sister, and saw a letter in Lana/Lisa's hands. "What's that?" asked Lola/Luan, pointing at the letter.

"Oh this? I'm not sure. It was meant for Lisa but since "Lisa's" not here..." said Lana/Lisa, as she opened the envelope, and she and Lola/Luan began reading the letter.

To put it simply, it wasn't good news.

* * *

Back at the Royal Woods Arena, Luan/Luna and Sam had gotten their tickets and were now trying to find a seat.

"Whoa! This place is packed!" said Luan/Luna astonished.

"*laughs* You know that Luna! There are a lot of Mick Swagger fans!" said Sam.

"*laughs nervously* Oh yeah." said Luan/Luna.

"Hmm...I think see two seats down there! Up for a little crowd-surfing?" asked Sam.

"Uh..well..."

"I shouldn't have even asked! Come on! Let's go!" said Sam, as she grabbed Luan/Luna's arm and jumped onto the crowd.

The crowd was in a rave over Mick Swagger's guitar skills, and Sam and Luan/Luna were able to reach the seats with no problem.

"Whoo! That was awesome! Right Luna?...Luna?" asked Sam, who turned her head to see Luan/Luna in a fetal position in her chair. "Luna! Are you okay? You look on edge." asked Sam.

Luan/Luna was struggling to get over the fact that she had just sailed across a sea of sweaty hands. She couldn't have felt more uncomfortable. She was wondering how her sister was okay with this?! Slowly, but surely, once she realized she was safe in her seat, she started to hear Sam calling to her.

"LUNA! Are you okay?!" asked Sam, really concerned.

"Huh?! Oh um..." Luan/Luna was stuck to say much. She didn't want to let Luna down, but concerts weren't really her thing.

"You know, if you don't feel like being here, we can go-"

"NO! I mean, it's-it's fine! Really!" exclaimed Luan/Luna, who was now a nervous wreck.

"Luna, why are you so nervous? You're sweating everywhere." said Sam.

Luan/Luna looked at herself sweat. It was like water was running over her. _"Oh geez."_ thought Luan/Luna.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Sam curiously.

Luan/Luna had something she could tell her, but if she did, Luna's potential relationship with Sam might be ruined. She had to think of something fast. Just then, Mick Swagger made an announcement on stage.

"How are you lot enjoying the concert so far?!" asked Mick Swagger.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Haha. Alright! We've been rockin' for a while now, but I think it's time we slow it down a little, and give our lovebirds some time to shine. Hit it!" said Mick Swagger.

The drum player started off the song, as the keyboards and the back-up guitars came in. The melody was a slow one, quite serene. Luan/Luna knew it was a slow song, a ROMANTIC slow song. Uh-oh. As Mick Swagger started to sing, Luan/Luna noticed couples getting closer together. Then she saw than Sam's arm slightly nudged hers.

 _"Oh no! This can't be happening right now!"_ thought Luan.

Luan/Luna was struggling the whole night just trying to be a convincing Luna, but if she had to show affection too, that was a whole other topic. As Mick Swagger sang the line: _'Our love will always be a light'_ , spotlights started randomly shining on different couples.

"Don't be alarmed my fans! Let your love speak for you!" said Mick Swagger mid-song.

The couples who were spotlighted started to kiss each other. They clearly had something special. As the song went on, Luan/Luna just wanted it to end, so that things wouldn't escalate. She was so wrapped up in her thinking, that she hadn't noticed Sam had gotten significantly closer to her. Just then, the spotlight flashed on them, and Luan/Luna was startled and surprised at the same time. As far as she was concerned, there was no love going on here. Well, maybe she felt that way, but clearly Sam didn't.

 _"Wait. This means that Sam likes Luna! Oh Luna will be so happy!- Oh wait! She thinks I'm Luna!_ " thought Luan/Luna panicked.

Everyone around them was staring at them, wondering what was going to happen. Even Mick Swagger saw the commotion and said,"Ah! Young love! Love of the purest kind! Come on lot! Make it happen!"

Luan/Luna suddenly realized what everyone around her wanted her and Sam to do. She didn't think she could go through with it. It'd be like cheating her sister, while being her sister! It was weird. Luan/Luna was internally freaking out, when she felt Sam's hand touch hers. Luan/Luna looked at Sam. It felt as if Sam was staring right into her soul.

 _"Oh man! She really has it hard for Luna!"_ thought Luan/Luna.

"Luna...you don't have to be afraid of your feelings. I got an anonymous love letter a couple of weeks ago, and the person who wrote it, described their love for me in a deep way. I've only ever talked to someone that deep before in my life. And that's you Luna." said Sam.

Luan/Luna felt like she was going to faint. How was she gonna get out of this?

"Luna...I like you a lot. Do you like me?" asked Sam.

Luan/Luna didn't know how to answer that. Of course, if she was actually Luna, Luna would've most likely said yes. However, this was Luan. This whole situation had been uncomfortable for her from the beginning, and now her discomfort just reached new heights. Sam and everyone else in the crowd was waiting on her answer. Luan/Luna felt the pressure building up. She felt conflicted, and then she saw Sam leaning in...to KISS HER?!

"NO!" exclaimed Luan/Luna, in a not-so-Luna voice. At this point, she was so far under pressure, that she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped back from Sam and landed on some people from the crowd.

"(to the people) I'm sorry! (to Sam) I-I'm sorry Sam." said Luan/Luna, as she ran out of the concert.

She could hear some people in the crowd booing her as she ran out. She felt terrible about what just happened, and wished it didn't have to happen. She probably just ruined Luna's first chance at love.

 _"Luna... What am I gonna say to her?"_ thought Luan/Luna, as she continued to run home.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lynn/Lola and Lincoln/Lynn were doing push-ups in Lynn and Lucy's room, when Lola/Luan suddenly barged in enraged.

"LYNN!" yelled Lola/Luan. She then paused as she noticed both Lynn/Lola and Lincoln/Lynn acknowledged her. "I mean, the Lynn in my body!" said Lola/Luan.

"What?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"Can you explain what you are doing in this video?" asked Lola/Luan, as she showed Lynn/Lola a video of her practing her home runs at the batting cages earlier that afternoon.

"That's just me practicing at the batting cages. What's wrong about that?" asked Lynn/Lola confused.

"Oh nothing. Just that because you did that looking like ME, my competitors at the pageant hall have been mocking me! Look at these comments!" exclaimed Lola/Luan.

She scrolled through the comments, and Lynn/Lola saw some pretty mean ones in there. The general consensus was that a princess should be prim and proper at all times, and sports required you to sweat. And princesses DON'T SWEAT.

"You made a laughing stock out of me! You're gonna fix this!" said Lola/Luan.

"How?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"There's a beauty pageant coming up in Huntington Oaks. I wasn't going to enter it, but now I have a reason to. Well, YOU have a reason to." said Lola/Luan.

"You want me to enter a prissy pageant contest?!" said Lynn/Lola, not thrilled with this idea.

"You call my career prissy one more time, I swear Lynn..."

"What? You're gonna cry to Mommy and Daddy? To bad you can't, since I'm you." said Lynn/Lola.

Lola/Luan growled as she suddenly pounced on Lynn/Lola, initiating a fight between them. As Lincoln/Lynn watched the fight unfold, he realized he had better stop it before his parents had to get involved.

"Hey! Come on you guys! Knock it off!" said Lincoln/Lynn, as he separated them. "Now look, like it or not Lynn, we're all stuck in this switcheroo until Lisa's invention gets fixed. That means we all have to act like each other 24/7." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"But I don't wanna be Lola! It's bad enough that I have to go to 2nd grade and wear girly-girl dresses! Now I can't even play sports?!" said Lynn/Lola upset.

"Please Lynn. I know it's hard. It's not easy being you either." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Tell me about it. I still have to figure out what I'm gonna say to my team about your performance on Friday." said Lynn/Lola.

"But Lola can teach you how to be her! Just like how you're teaching me! Well, I should say coaching." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Lynn, if you don't do this, my reputation's going to be down the toilet." said Lola/Luan, looking glum.

"Ugh...Alright, I'll do it." said Lynn/Lola.

"Yes! We'll work on your approach to Mommy and Daddy tomorrow." said Lola/Luan.

"KIDS! It's dinnertime!" announced Lynn Sr.

"Alright! I wonder what Dad made tonight?" said Lynn/Lola excited.

"It's probably gonna be delicious, just don't go gouging yourself on it, like you usually do." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Shouldn't you be giving that advice to yourself?" said Lynn/Lola.

Lincoln/Lynn then realized she was implying that the advice he was giving her, should be directed to him, since he was in her body.

"Very funny Lynn." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Haha!" said Lynn/Lola, as she headed downstairs, followed by the rest of her siblings, minus Lisa/Lori because she was still sick.

"Alright guys! Who's ready to try my-"

Lynn Sr. was cut off, as Luan/Luna suddenly burst through the door, sweating and hyperventilating like crazy.

"Luna honey, what are you doing home so early?" asked Rita.

"Yeah, the concert isn't supposed to be over for another hour. Is everything alright?" asked Lynn Sr.

Luan/Luna looked at her parents, and then her siblings, and saw Luna/Leni staring intently at her. This wasn't the stare that Sam gave her earlier, this was a _'What the heck happened?!'_ stare.

 _"Oh Luna, you're not going to like what happened..."_ thought Luan/Luna.

* * *

 **Sheesh, this mix-up is creating even more mix-ups! Lisa has got to get that Probaball fixed but, what was that letter about regarding it? What is Luan going to tell Luna? Is Luna's relationship with Sam saveable? As Day 2 ends of this switcheroo, how much longer can the Loud kids survive? These questions and much more will be answered in these upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading guys! I'm not gonna make any promises on consistency, but if I have a chance to write, I'll make sure to put a chapter out for this story, and my other stories. So thank you once again, and I hope you enjoyed it. Peace out guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Detour

**Hey guys, 65 here. It's been awhile, but hopefully you guys are still excited for this story to continue. I tell you, school does not agree with me doing FanFiction sometimes. Nevertheless, I'm back! So, as always before we start this chapter, I have some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **elmago02 - She definitely won't be the first... But trust me, the Louds' secret is getting really close to coming to light. As to how to fix the situation with Sam, I'm still toying around with ideas. We'll see where it goes.**

 **DragonBat362 - I don't know, they might have to. But her changes are way too blunt for the parents to miss.**

 **UnpopularToaster - Yeah... we're just gonna have to see what happens with that.**

 **ExMarkSpot - Luna's reaction will be interesting to say the least...**

 **TheLynnster - Thanks man! I really wanted to take my time with this one! As I re-read the last chapter, I did notice some pacing issues, so I'm hoping I've improved on them in this chapter. Glad you're intrigued, cause things are gonna get a little crazy. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for the review!**

 **Alicca - I'm glad you're enjoying this! This was a suggestion from one of my supporters, and when it was pitched to me, it was interesting. I never thought of a body swapping story before. Now I really want to see this as an actual episode of the show. I feel like it would be really interesting. Don't worry, there'll be more awkwardness with those two. But that's about it. Thanks for the review and I'm happy to have you on this story!**

 **Okay guys, I've left Chapter 6 on a cliffhanger for 3 weeks now. I think it's time for an update. Here's Chapter 7! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Detour**

Luan/Luna struggled to eat her dinner that night. Every time she looked up, Luna/Leni's gaze met hers. She couldn't bear to look at her. She couldn't bear to tell her what happened at the concert. She was shaking in fear at the thought of Luna being mad at her. She got ticked off from her just telling corny jokes all the time, but what happened tonight? Oh, she couldn't begin to imagine how Luna would react.

 _"How am I gonna tell her?"_ thought Luan/Luna, as she poked at her food.

Her parents noticed that she was acting strange since she came home suddenly from the concert. She told them that Sam had to go home early, and she decided to run back home so she wouldn't be late for dinner. However, something with her story just wasn't adding up.

"Luna honey?" said Lynn Sr., trying to get his daughter's attention.

"Yes dad?" asked Luan/Luna.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"You know you can tell us anything right honey?" said Rita.

"I know, but nothing's wrong! Honestly!" said Luan/Luna, as her eyes caught the eyes of Luna/Leni, who didn't look convinced.

"Um, can I please be excused?" asked Luan/Luna anxiously.

"Honey, you've barely touched your food." said Rita.

"It's okay. I uh...ate at the concert! I just...really need to do something." said Luan/Luna.

"Well, alright. You're excused." said Lynn Sr.

Luan/Luna hurriedly excited the dining room, and ran upstairs. She needed time to think of an excuse for Luna/Leni.

* * *

Lisa/Lori lied in Lori's bed, recovering from her upset stomach due to eating all that chocolate earlier. She was starting to feel better though. She had to admit, Dad's soup actually hit the spot. As she was enjoying being lax, Lori/Lucy suddenly came in the room, holding a tray with a plate for Lisa/Lori.

"*switches on the light* Hey Lisa. How are you feeling?" asked Lori/Lucy, coming into the room.

"I'm fine. For once Dad didn't make something that caused my digestive system to ruminate."said Lisa/Lori.

Lori/Lucy looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Dad's soup didn't make me hurl." said Lisa/Lori, making her previous sentence easier to understand.

"Oh okay. Well, since you're feeling better, I guess I can give you Dad's dinner tonight." said Lori/Lucy, as she gave the tray to Lisa/Lori, who was sitting up on the bed.

"Oh. Dad made tuna casserole. Let's see how this tastes." said Lisa/Lori, as she took a spoon of it in her mouth.

"It's pretty good." said Lori/Lucy.

"Hm! So it is." said Lisa/Lori, continuing to stuff her face.

"So...listen Lisa, um...I was thinking about earlier and I'm sorry." said Lori/Lucy.

"I'm confused. Why are you apologizing?" asked Lisa/Lori.

"'Cause I shouldn't have been so hard on you. We're all under pressure because of this switcheroo thing, and you just lost control. It's okay, I don't blame you." said Lori/Lucy.

"Wow Lori that's...I didn't expect that from you. You know, I'm sorry too. I could've tried harder on that date." said Lisa/Lori.

"It's okay. You tried your best. There's nothing you can do until you get that ball fixed." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's only been two days. Maybe I can contact the company for a rush delivery." said Lisa/Lori.

"I don't think that's gonna be possible sis." said Lana/Lisa, entering the room with Lola/Luan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lisa/Lori confused.

"This letter came in the mail for you earlier. It's about the Probaball." said Lana/Lisa, handing Lisa/Lori the letter she had received earlier.

Lisa/Lori's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile Luan/Luna was pacing back in forth in her room, wondering what she was going to say to Luna.

 _"Okay, just say...the concert got rained out!"_

 _"No, that doesn't make sense cause it wasn't raining! Plus, the Royal Woods Arena has a roof! Ugh!"_

 _"Okay, maybe you could just-"_

Luan/Luna's thoughts were suddenly cut short as Luna/Leni entered the room. The look on her face was one of both hope and dread. Luan/Luna knew this was gonna be a tough conversation.

"H-Hey Luna! What's up?" asked Luan/Luna, as calmly as she could.

"I should be asking you that brah. You've been acting weird all night. What's going on?" asked Luna/Leni suspiciously.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just nerves from the concert I guess." said Luan/Luna.

"Speaking of the concert, how'd that go?" asked Luna/Leni.

"Uh...could've went better..."

"*sighs* Tell me you didn't bore Sam with your jokes dude." said Luna/Leni, now sitting on her bed.

"No. Uhm-ah- _"Luan! You've gotta think of something!" ..._ Something kinda good happened tonight." said Luan/Luna, trying to hide what really happened tonight.

"Really? What?" asked Luna/Leni curiously.

 _"Well, this is it. No turning back now!"_

"Sam uh, Sam likes you." said Luan/Luna reluctantly.

"She-she does?!" asked Luna/Leni shocked.

"Yeah, well..."

"Oh Luan, this is great brah! Ooh, I knew I could count on you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" exclaimed Luna/Leni ecstatic.

"Yeah, but-"

"Siblings! I call an emergency family meeting! Please make your way to Lori and Leni's room post-haste!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori.

"Well, looks like Lisa's got some news for us brah. Let's hope it's some more good news!" said Luna/Leni, as she exited the room, headed to Lori and Leni's room.

"Wait Luna! That wasn't- *sighs* All the news..." said Luan/Luna, as she suddenly felt guilty. She felt like she had just lied to Luna, despite her finding out that Sam did in fact like Luna.

 _"I technically didn't lie to her. I just, didn't tell her how I found out that Sam likes her. If she found that out, she'll never be able to look at me again..."_

"Hey Luan! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln/Lynn concerned.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine!" said Luan/Luna, coming out of her thoughts.

"Come on, the sibling meeting is about to start!" said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Coming." said Luan/Luna, as she walked to the room along with Lincoln/Lynn.

* * *

The siblings all gathered in Lori and Leni's room, as Lisa/Lori walked to the front.

"So, what's this about?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"Siblings, I have some terrible news. The company that makes the core that powers the Probaball has ran out of them. Hence, it'll probably be months before the effects of this switch is reversed." said Lisa/Lori.

"WHAT?!" All the siblings besides Lori/Lucy, Lana/Lisa and Lola/Luan exclaimed.

"I can't be stuck in this body anymore! Lola's already making me enter a stuck-up sissy pageant!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING MY CAREER PRISSY!" yelled Lola/Luan.

"I SAID SISSY!" yelled Lynn/Lola back.

"SAME THING! AAAH!" yelled Lola/Luan, as she suddenly tackled Lynn/Lola to the ground, and they started fighting.

"Hey guys! COOL IT!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy, trying to get them to stop.

All of a sudden, a loud guitar riff ripped through the chaos, disrupting the fight.

"Oy! You guys need to chill! Now, didn't we already agree that we were all gonna stick this out until Lisa got the ball fixed? Well, it's not her fault the company's outta those core thingies!" said Luna/Leni, in her British accent.

"Yeah, well we wouldn't need those cores if Lisa hadn't made that ball in the first place!" argued Lynn/Lola.

"What is that supposed to mean? I created that ball specifically for science! It was you and your horseplay that started this mess!" said Lisa/Lori.

"What?!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola enraged.

"Lisa does have a point Lynn. You really shouldn't have been playing dodgeball in the house. Let alone in Lisa's room." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"You know what Stinkin? Forget you! As a matter of fact, forget this! I'm done being Ms. Prissy Princess! I'm gonna be LYNN and no one's gonna stop me!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola, as she stormed out the room.

"Hey wait! LYNN!" exclaimed Lola/Luan, to no avail. "*growls* My pageant career is over!" said Lola/Luan, as she started to cry.

"It's okay sis. We'll figure something out. Lincoln! You got a plan right?" asked Lana/Lisa hopefully.

"Uhm...well...uh-"

"Of course he does! He's the man with the plan right?" said Luna/Leni, backing up Lana/Lisa.

"Well, Lisa's gonna have to figure out a way to recharge the Probaball." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"*gasps* Like a battery! We can use Dad's jumper cables to jumpstart the ball Lisa!" said Lana/Lisa excitedly.

"Hmm. It's a plausible theory. Although, I will need some new wires for the interior of the Probaball in order to see it through." said Lisa/Lori.

"I could get the wires for you brah! I was thinking of heading downtown anyway tomorrow to see Sam!" said Luna/Leni.

"But Luna, you're still me! I mean, you're in my body!" said Leni/Lily.

"I know that! That's why I'm taking Luan with me!" said Luna/Leni, hugging Luan/Luna to her.

 _"I have to tell her..."_

"Um..Luna? I have something to say-"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Guess what guys! Luan totally hooked me up with Sam tonight! She totally digs me!" exclaimed Luna/Leni ecstatically.

The other Loud siblings cheered for her, except Luan/Luna who was feeling guiltier by the second.

"That's great Luna!" said Leni/Lily.

"You guys are literally a couple!" said Lori/Lucy.

"Now if we could just reverse this switcheroo, they could actually be together." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Sigh...tortured souls. So close, yet so far..." said Lucy/Lincoln.

 _"Emphasis on far..."_ thought Luan/Luna.

"Fret not siblings! Despite this setback, I muse that Lincoln's plan should be a fine alternative to our situation. Once I have the necessary tools, I shall begin work immediately!" said Lisa/Lori.

The Loud siblings cheered once more. They couldn't wait to be back in their own bodies.

"Kids! Bedtime!" said Rita.

"Alright guys. Time for bed." said Lori/Lucy.

As the Loud kids filed out of Lori and Leni's room, Luan/Luna staggered out in a thought trance.

 _"I can't let her see Sam tomorrow! She'll be crushed! Or worse!-"_

"Hey Luan!"

"Huh?"

"I just wanna thank you for filling in for me tonight. You're a really cool sister." said Luna/Leni, as she hugged Luan/Luna, and entered their room.

Luan/Luna was just stuck standing there, as her guilt overtook her.

 _"I have to fix this..."_

* * *

 **Woo boy! This story just took a "Detour"! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I apologize if it was a little short. The chapters after this are gona be much more interesting. Trust me. Thanks if you still read this story after all this time, and until the next time, the name's 65. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Happy Holidays everyone. 65rogeryork here. After a long hiatus, I'm finally back with Chapter 8 of Inside Loud. For those of you who don't know the reasons for me being gone so long, I recommend you check out the update I posted on this story. However, I wanna thank those who understood my situation and for those of you who are still reading this right now, thank you. Anyway, I know it's been a long wait for you guys but I'm glad that this chapter is coming out in 2017. Before we resume, I have a few reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Alicca - Well, I'm sure you didn't intend to wait this long, but if you happen to be reading this, I hope you're still excited for this story to continue. Thanks for the review!**

 **UnpopularToaster - You have no idea.**

 **Gundamvid - Haha yeah. Looks like the Louds are gonna have to get unswitched another way. As for if Luan will break the news to Luna, you'll see. Hope you're still around and excited for this chapter!**

 **burtonfan422 - Yeah there's a lot of things to be fixed now isn't there? Let's hope both are resolved soon.**

 **Okay...I think I'm just going to start. Hopefully you guys are still excited for this story to continue. Thanks for everything and with that, let's go. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Revelations**

The next morning, Lana/Lisa and Lily/Lana showed up to help Lynn Sr. do a tune-up on Vanzilla's engine. Lynn Sr. had really just asked Lana to help him, considering she was the family mechanic. However, since "Lana" couldn't speak more than one or two words, Lana/Lisa had to tag along to make sure their Dad didn't get suspicious.

"Hello father." said Lana/Lisa, greeting her Dad in a "Lisa" fashion.

"Hey there Lisa. Are you ready for me and Lana to show you the ropes?" asked Lynn Sr. eagerly.

"Um...yes yes! It should be en-vig-o-rat-ing?" said Lana/Lisa unsure.

"Well, alright then. Okay Lana, you know the drill. Why don't you start by checking the oil level, while I check the tire pressures?" said Lynn Sr.

Lily/Lana's response was just drooling on herself. Luckily, Lynn Sr. didn't notice this. Lana/Lisa immediately scooped Lily/Lana up, and took her over to the front of the car, to hide her behind the raised hood.

"Come on Lily! No drooling! We just gotta stick this out so I can get the jumper cables for Lisa! Can you stay quiet for me please?" said Lana/Lisa.

Lily/Lana responded with a head nod.

"Ok great! Thank you!" said Lana/Lisa thrilled.

"How are the oil levels lookin' Lana?" asked Lynn Sr. now on the rear tire.

"Um, lookin' good Dad! Probably won't need to change for another 3 days." said Lana/Lisa in her regular voice.

She was able to do this because the van's hood was raised, shielding her appearance from Lynn Sr.'s view. However, she knew her Dad would be finished checking the rear tire pressures any minute, and would work his way to the front, exposing her secret. She had to get those jumper cables.

Fast.

Lana/Lisa began searching through her Dad's toolbox, while he was on the opposite side of the van. Time was of the essence, because she knew he would be done soon. She searched every compartment of her Dad's toolbox, but could not find the jumper cables.

I know what you're thinking. Who stores jumper cables in a toolbox?! Well, when you live in a house with 12 other people, there's limited space to go around. Lana knew her father just crammed his jumper cables into the box, but was now stumped as to why they weren't there.

"Looking for something Lisa?" asked Lynn Sr. curious.

Lana/Lisa was startled, as she realized she'd been caught. However, she quickly came up with an excuse.

"Um...I was just fascinated with all these different tools..." said Lana/Lisa, hoping her Dad bought it.

"Oh yeah. There are some real interesting ones in there." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, I was looking for one in particular...uh, you wouldn't happen to have jumper cables would you?" asked Lana/Lisa.

"Well I did, but I have a funny story about that. You see, one night I was coming home from work, and I happened to pass by a guy having trouble with his monster truck's engine. Of course, being an upstanding citizen, I decided to help him out. Apparently, the truck's battery died, so I had to pull out the ol' jumpers to get it going." said Lynn Sr.

"And what happened?" asked Lana/Lisa curious.

"Well, I got the truck started, but the poor jumpers had to give out so much electricity that they got fried. So, I gotta get new ones. I was thinking of going downtown today after I'm finished here." said Lynn Sr.

"Uh, no! Let me do it!...Father!" said Lana/Lisa, desperately trying to keep her dad away from downtown as much as possible.

"Are you sure Lisa? Don't you have like a huge science project you'd rather work on?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"Normally I would, but I don't have anything planned for today, plus I think some fresh air would do me some good." said Lana/Lisa, adding an extra smile to make her claims more believable.

"Well, you do spend a lot of time in that lab of yours. It's always good to stretch your legs. Alright. I guess there's no problem in letting you do it. But you better take Lana with you, to make sure you get the right one." said Lynn Sr.

"Um, of course!" said Lana/Lisa, trying to hide her panic.

She suddenly realized she had left Lily/Lana all alone around Vanzilla's dangerously unstable engine.

"Hey, where is Lana anyway?" asked Lynn Sr. curious.

"Ummm...I'll find her! She's probably around here somewhere!" said Lana/Lisa. _"I hope."_ thought Lana/Lisa.

Lana/Lisa then darted around Vanzilla, frantically searching every inch of it for her baby sister.

"Come on Lily! Where are you?!" said Lana/Lisa, thoroughly worried at this point.

Suddenly, she heard Lily's familiar giggle above her. She opened Vanzilla's sliding door to reveal Lily/Lana sitting comfortably inside, waiting for her.

"Slacking off on the job huh Lana? You're lucky I just have to wash Vanzilla off now. Can you go with Lisa downtown to the hardware store to pick up some jumper cables?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lana/Lisa feared the worst at what her baby sister's response would be, but instead of the usual giggle or 'goo goo', Lily/Lana gave her dad a thumbs up.

"Awesome! See you girls later! I gotta head inside for my sponges!" said Lynn Sr., as he headed inside the house.

"Lily! That was amazing! You really bailed us out there!" said Lana/Lisa astonished.

Lily/Lana clapped and giggled in response.

"Come on! We got some jumper cables to find!" said Lana/Lisa, putting Lily/Lana on her back, and taking off towards downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown with Luan/Luna and Luna/Leni...

"I just can't thank you enough brah! I know I was hard on you and all, but I realize now that I can trust you!" said Luna/Leni, still ecstatic over how good she "thinks" last night went with Sam.

Emphasis on thinks.

 _"I gotta tell her. I GOTTA TELL HER!"_ contemplated Luan/Luna in her mind.

"Um, Luna?" said Luan/Luna.

"Yeah brah?" said Luna/Leni in response.

"Listen, about last night, I wasn't completely honest with you..." said Luan/Luna, her heart heavy with how she was going to break this to Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna/Leni confused.

"Well...Sam does like you... _or did_...but the way I found out you're probably not gonna like..." said Luan/Luna reluctantly.

"Well, what is it dude? Spit it out!" said Luna/Leni.

"Uhm...Sam, SAM?!" exclaimed Luan/Luna in shock, as she saw Sam approaching them, heading up the sidewalk.

"Huh? Oh it's Sam! Yeah, she works in a music store downtown dude. I think it's across the street. Come on, let's go say hi!" said Luna/Leni.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Luan/Luna.

"Are you kidding? You already found out that Sam likes me brah, and you gotta follow up with these things! Come on!" said Luna/Leni, trying to get Luan/Luna to follow her.

"Luna, it's just-

"SAM! How's it going?" exclaimed Luna/Leni, trying to get Sam's attention.

Sam suddenly looked up, slightly startled, as she was listening to music and had her head down. When she saw who had called her, she took her earbuds out of her ears, and strolled over to Luna/Leni.

"Heya Leni." said Sam, in a depressed tone.

"Are you okay Sam? What's wrong?" asked Luna/Leni concerned.

Luan/Luna peered out from behind Luna/Leni, painfully aware of the reason why Sam was upset.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you?" said Sam, pointing to Luan/Luna.

"Yeah. She told me you guys hooked up last night. That's great!" said Luna/Leni, oblivious to what really happened last night.

"What?! So you're lying to your sisters now?" asked Sam, with bitterness in her voice.

"Um, I-

"Save it. You know Luna, I really thought you liked me. But if you didn't, you didn't have to embarrass me like that. You led me on!" said Sam, starting to tear up.

"Wait. Hold on a sec. I'm confused. What's going on here?" asked Luna/Leni dumbfounded.

"*sighs* Your sister stood me up last night Leni." said Sam, clearly hurt.

"What?..." said Luna/Leni in shock.

"It-It wasn't like that Sam! I-

"To hell it was! You made me look like a fool last night Luna! I poured my heart out to you last night and you broke it! I thought I could trust you..." said Sam, crying at this point.

"Wait Sam-

"It's okay Leni. You don't have to apologize. If your sister can't own up to what she did, I don't want to hear anything else. Anyway, I gotta get to work. I hope you're happy Luna..." said Sam, as she crossed the street, heading to her job at the music store.

Luan/Luna felt terrible. She never wanted Luna to find out the truth this way, but now there was no way to hide it.

"Luna-

"Save it." said Luna/Leni coldly.

"But-

"I said, SAVE IT!" exclaimed Luna/Leni harshly. She then turned from her sister, and started to walk off from her.

"Wait Luna! You can't leave! Please! It was a mistake! I never meant to hurt you..." said Luan/Luna, desperate at this point.

Luna/Leni ceased her walking and turned slightly towards her sister, to reveal tears trickling down her face. The sight caused Luan/Luna to start crying as well.

"I hope you're happy Luan..." said Luna/Leni, as she turned away once more, and walked off onto another street.

Luan/Luna stood there feeling completely miserable. She had just gotten rejected twice, in the same body, but the rejection was meant for two different people.

"I'm sorry..." whispered Luan/Luna to herself, before she crossed the street, heading towards the hardware store.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House...

"Wow buddy. You're really off your game today." said Clyde.

He and Lucy/Lincoln were hanging out in Lincoln's room playing video games. Since "Lincoln" wasn't there, Clyde was winning a lot more than he usually would.

"I guess I'm just nervous." said Lucy/Lincoln, hoping that Clyde would buy that excuse.

Just then, a knock was heard from outside Lincoln's bedroom door.

"Hey Lincoln! Can you come here a sec?" said Lincoln/Lynn, calling out from the opposite side of the door.

"I better go see what Lynn wants." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she/he went over to the bedroom door.

"Oh Lincoln! Do you mind getting me another Flippie?" asked Clyde, raising his glass.

"Sure buddy! Coming right up!" said Lucy/Lincoln, as she/he took Clyde's glass and exited the room. "*sighs* This isn't getting any easier." said Lucy/Lincoln, in her regular voice to Lincoln/Lynn.

"You're telling me. Instead of playing video games with Clyde, I'm cooped up in here all day, because I don't wanna risk ruining Lynn's reputation by sucking at another sport!" said Lincoln/Lynn.

"Pfft! Who cares if her reputation gets ruined?! She obviously doesn't care about mine! You saw how she stormed out the sibling meeting last night!" said Lola/Luan.

"She does have a point." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess. But wait a second. Where even is Lynn?" asked Lincoln/Lynn confused.

"No one's seen her all day." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Oh no. I knew it! She's probably out there ruining me! My career is OVER!" exclaimed Lola/Luan frantically.

"Okay, calm down sis. I'm sure Lynn just wanted too cool off after hearing about the setback with the Probaball. She'll probably be back home before you know it!" said Lincoln/Lynn, trying to calm Lola/Luan down.

"For her sake and yours, I hope you're right." said Lola/Luan, as she left Lincoln/Lynn and Lucy/Lincoln, and headed downstairs.

"Uh...hey Lincoln? Are you coming back to finish our game session?" asked Clyde, peering out from Lincoln's room.

"Oh yeah! Coming buddy! Let me just get you your Flippie!" said Lucy/Lincoln, as she/he raced downstairs to the kitchen.

Lucy/Lincoln opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher full of Strawberry Surprise Flippie, and refilled Clyde's glass. She/he was about to head back upstairs, when the doorbell sudeenly rang. Lucy/Lincoln looked at Lola/Luan sitting on the couch, trying to find something to watch on T.V.

"Don't look at me. I got it last time." said Lola/Luan, as she got up, disgruntled from not finding anything to watch, and went back upstairs.

Lucy/Lincoln sighed as she/he strolled over to the front door and opened it to reveal Bobby and Ronnie Anne standing there.

"B-Bobby? And Ronnie Anne?" said Lucy/Lincoln shocked.

"Hey bro! What's up?" asked Bobby.

"Uh..nothing much." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Ooh! Is that a Flippie?" asked Bobby excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's for Clyde. I can make you another one though." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Really? Thanks bro. Anyways, I came to check on Lori. If you'll excuse me." said Bobby, as he entered the house, and headed upstairs.

Ronnie Anne came in after him, and closed the door. Lucy/Lincoln was about to head back upstairs, when Ronnie Anne grabbed her/his arm.

"Wait a sec. Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne questionably.

"Y-Yeah?" said Lucy/Lincoln worriedly.

"What's going on? You're not acting like yourself. Something's just off about you. Even from yesterday. Is everything okay?" asked Ronnie Anne suspiciously.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." said Lucy/Lincoln, hoping to end this tense conversation.

"Okay. Let me try this again. Either you're really sick "Lincoln", or you've gotten really good at a Lucy impression. Now which is it?" said Ronnie Anne, clearly not giving up, until she got a straight answer.

Lucy/Lincoln sighed. She was stuck in a corner with no way out.

* * *

 **Looks like the Louds' switcheroo may finally be realized by an outsider. Will Lucy/Lincoln reveal the truth to Ronnie Anne? Will Luna ever forgive Luan for lying to her and breaking Sam's heart? And will the Louds ever be back in their own bodies? Hopefully, these question will be answered sooner rather than later. Thank you all for reading this, if someone is in fact reading this right now. I hope you guys are enjoying the direction I'm taking the story, and with that being said, I'll see you all, if not in 2017, in 2018. Happy Holidays everyone and until next time, I've been 65rogeryork. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: Out of the Loop

**Hey guys. 65 here. Even though I've already said it on my other story, this is the first chapter of this story I'm posting for the new year so, Happy (late) New Year! Anyways, before we begin with Chapter 9, I'd like to address some interesting reviews I received.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Alicca - Haha. I didn't know what that meme was until looking it up, but after watching it, I'd say it was appropriate for the end of the last chapter. Glad you liked it and hope you're ready for Chapter 9!**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - To be honest, I still don't know how this story is going to end. I have maybe the next two chapters figured out, but beyond that no clue. I'll say that this story is getting closer to being wrapped up though.**

 **Gundamvid - Indeed.**

 **elmago02 - Yeah, that's the one part I was hoping not to make too dramatic, but considering the circumstances, it was honestly unavoidable. It will get resolved though.**

 **Sim0ns1 - I'm glad you appreciate my story. It's definitely interesting to say the least. As for the events of last chapter, at least one will be answered in this chapter. You'll just have to see which! Oh and I'm not even sure about the ending yet so, we'll see what happens.**

 **Ink-Dub - I'm glad someone thought it was adorable! Thanks for the naming suggestion as well. I've taken one of them into consideration for this chapter.**

 **TheFastFox - If you read my closing statement at the end of Chapter 1 of this story, that should clarify who's who. But I'll admit, with 11 characters to keep track of, it can get confusing real fast. I'm glad you like the story so far, and even the summary! You're the first person who's mentioned that in a review. I never thought my summaries were that good so, thanks for that.**

 **Well, it's about that time. Time for more mishaps, drama, humor (well, maybe not much of that at this point...), and all that good stuff! Here's Chapter 9! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Out of the Loop**

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you have to keep it a secret." said Lucy(Lincoln).

She had been "cornered" so to speak by Ronnie Anne, who had caught on to the sudden change in "Lincoln's" voice. She knew puberty hadn't hit him that hard. At least not yet.

"What is it?" asked Ronnie Anne, now even more suspicious.

"*sighs* Me and my siblings have swapped bodies. We've been trying since Friday to fix it, but we haven't got the parts for the machine yet." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"Whoa. Was not expecting that." said Ronnie Anne, taken aback by Lucy's statement.

"Yeah I know. It's a lot. Not even our parents know. We don't want them to freak out." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't say anything. Your secret's safe with me." said Ronnie Anne.

Just then, Clyde came downstairs.

"Oh! Lincoln! I didn't know Ronnie Anne was here." said Clyde.

"Clyde, that's not Lincoln, that's Lucy." said Ronnie Anne, unaware of Clyde's obliviousness.

Lucy(Lincoln) then made the "don't talk" hand gesture towards Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne took the hint, but it was too late.

"*slight whisper* Oh. He doesn't know?" asked Ronnie Anne nervously.

"He does now." said Lucy(Lincoln), not even attempting to disguise her voice at this point.

"Wait. If you're Lucy, then that would explain why you sounded sick at school on Friday! But then that means...the Lucy I saw at school was really...L-L-LO-"

"Zip it! Clyde! We can't let anyone else know about this!" said Lucy(Lincoln), trying to keep Clyde's voice down.

"Let anyone else know about what Lincoln?" asked Lisa(Lori), coming downstairs with Bobby and Lori(Lucy) tagging behind.

"Pfft! Lisa, that's your best Lori impression?" laughed Ronnie Anne, at Lisa's "Lori" voice.

Lisa(Lori), Lori(Lucy), and Bobby all gasped.

"B-Babe! You're-You're Lisa?!" asked Bobby surprised.

"Why, no! I'm not Lisa babe! I'm Lori!" said Lisa(Lori), trying to keep a straight face while saying this.

"You're not Lori! She is!" exclaimed Clyde, as he pointed to Lori(Lucy).

"Um, you've got the wrong idea Clyde!" said Lori(Lucy), trying to use her best "Lucy" voice.

"I knew I wasn't crazy that day! Lori, I don't care what you look like. Just let me love you." said Clyde, completely love struck, as he usually is with Lori.

At this point, there was a lot of commotion in the Loud's living room, which woke a sleeping Rita from her slumber.

"Kids?...What's going on out there?" asked Rita, who was taking her usual mid-morning nap on Sundays.

Since Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom is downstairs, the Loud's commotion could be distinctly heard from her. Lori knew her mom needed her sleep in order to function, so she decided to move the conversation elsewhere, before things escalated any further.

"Nothing mom! Guess our conversation got a little loud there. (to her siblings, Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne) Hey guys, why don't we move this talk upstairs? To my room...(to just Lucy(Lincoln))...now." said Lori(Lucy).

Everyone complied and started ascending the stairs. Lucy(Lincoln) attempted to do so as well, but was stopped by Lori(Lucy).

"You literally have a lot of explaining to do." said Lori(Lucy).

Lucy(Lincoln) gulped, as she(he) followed Lori(Lucy) upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn(Lola) was at Royal Woods Baseball Stadium, trying to raise her batting average. She had been out here since morning, and was really just trying to avoid the situation at home. However, life has a way of bringing you back into certain situations...

*Lynn(Lola) swings and knocks the ball out of the stadium*

Suddenly, clapping was heard behind Lynn(Lola), but it wasn't coming from friendly spectators.

"Wow Lola. That was impressive! I guess you found what you were really cut out for huh? Being a pageant queen too much for you?" mocked the lead pageant girl.

Lynn(Lola) was being confronted by three pageant girls. By the way they approached her, she could tell they weren't Lola's friends, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was clearing her head with baseball. Without acknowledging the girls, Lynn(Lola) resumed batting as if they weren't even there.

"*scoffs* So that's how it is now? You can't talk to me? What? You're practicing for the big leagues or whatever its called?" said the lead pageant girl.

"I think she thinks she's too good for us." said one of the other girls.

"Pfft. Yeah right. You're nothing now Loud. You know, I thought you would've been too proud to show your face around here after we uploaded that video of you, but no! You clearly have no shame! Some princess you are." said the lead pageant girl.

"Shut up..." said Lynn(Lola), starting to get agitated from these girls' insults, and they weren't even meant for her!

"Excuse me? Is Lola Loud mad?" asked the lead pageant girl mockingly.

"Oooooh! That's a first!" said the other pageant girl.

"Shut up!" said Lynn(Lola), more audibly. She was really starting to get pissed off at these girls, and had forgotten to disguise her voice. However, at the moment, she really didn't care anyway.

"Whoa! Lola! Are you okay?" asked the lead pageant girl surprised.

"You sound like a boy!" said the other pageant girl.

"I'm a girl, but I'm _not_ Lola Loud. I'm not a stupid prissy princess! I'm LYNN LOUD." said Lynn(Lola) sternly.

"Whatever floats your boat..." said the lead pageant girl weirded out.

"Just step off. Alright?" said Lynn(Lola), as she went to return to batting.

"You don't tell me what to do! You must've forgotten who I am!" said the lead pageant girl.

"I could give two hockey sticks who you are! Just get out of my face!" exclaimed Lynn(Lola), as she pushed the lead pageant girl away, fed up at this point.

"*gasps in shock* You do not touch me! And how could you with those filthy hands of yours, playing sports all day! You've turned into a real tomboy Lola Loud! You clearly have no pride!" exclaimed the lead pageant girl, who was angry and distraught at the same time.

Lynn(Lola) was practically at her breaking point. Her voice turned into a cold, dull, monotonous tone as she said: "...Say one more thing, and not just your dress is gonna be filthy when I'm done with you..."

"DARE to touch me again! I'll call the police on you, you DYKE!" exclaimed the lead pageant girl.

After hearing this last insult, Lynn(Lola) was finished. She didn't care if these girls thought she was Lola or not. She just wanted to relax and clearly these girls were not going to leave her alone until they received a literal hint. Well, unfortunately, that's what they got.

As Lynn(Lola) threw the first punch at the lead girl, her friends jumped in and started pulling on Lynn(Lola's) hair. Eventually, the scrap was turned into a tug of war between the 4 girls. With each swift attack that came Lynn(Lola's) way, she had no choice but to defend and attack back, and this process eventually wore on and the whole turned into a blur of motions for her.

As the girls continued to fight, unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone. One of the stadium's groundskeepers happened to stop by that day, and when he saw what was going on, he was taken aback. He thought about ending the skirmish himself, but he was just a feeble old man, and thought the _cops_ had better handle this one.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown, Lana(Lisa) and Lily(Lana) were looking for jumper cables at the Tools n' Tidbits hardware store. They had been turned every which way inside the store, looking for the tool they needed, until a store clerk had pointed them in the right direction.

The girls walked to the back of the store, and found the jumper cables they were looking for. However, once they had found this tool, they heard distinct sobbing coming from behind one of the store's shelves. As they turned the corner, they saw Luan(Luna) sitting on an upside down pail, sniffling in the furthest back corner of the store.

"Luan? What are you doing here?" asked Lana(Lisa) concerned.

"*sniffles* I had to get the wires for the Probaball remember?" said Luan(Luna) teary voiced, but still displaying the wires she had found.

"Where's Luna?" asked Lana(Lisa) curiously.

At the mention of Luna's name, Luan started to cry again. She held her head in her palms, ashamed of herself. Lana(Lisa),who didn't know what had happened, ran over to comfort her sister.

"Luan! Why are you crying sis?" asked Lana(Lisa) worried. Even Lily(Lana) started to look concerned.

Luan(Luna) raised her head up from her palms, and tried to muster up the words to tell Lana and Lily what happened.

"I-I..."

"Go ahead sis. We're here for you."

"...I...I LET LUNA DOWN! *starts crying again* I-I told her that I found out Sam liked her, and she did at the time but..."

"But what?"

"I blew it! Sam wanted to kiss Luna at the concert and I panicked! I just moved away from her! I didn't mean to make Sam feel bad, or hurt Luna! *sighs* But I ended up doing both." said Luan(Luna) looking dejected.

"So she...found out?" asked Lana(Lisa)

"Yep. And now she can't even look at me. She left me to go walk around downtown. She's never going to forgive me!" said Luan(Luna) frantic.

"Luan, look. I know Luna's mad at you, but she can't be mad forever! You two are sisters and the only reason she's mad at you, is because she's hurt by what you did!" said Lana(Lisa), trying to be encouraging.

Luan(Luna) looked downward in shame. Guess Lana isn't the best motivational speaker...

"Luan, I know you made a mistake. I'm not holding it against you. But nothing's gonna change with you sulking around. You've got to explain to Luna what happened and apologize to her. And if she's really your sister, she'll understand." said Lana(Lisa), giving intelligent advice, much like the body of the person she was in.

"You really think so?" asked Luan(Luna) uncertain.

"Yeah!" said Lana(Lisa).

"Goo goo!" chimed in Lily(Lana).

"Shh! Try to keep it quiet sis." said Lana(Lisa) in a whisper.

"Um, excuse me ladies, but are you three planing on purchasing anything today?" asked one of the store clerks.

"Yes we are sir. We just had to have a little talk with our sister." said Lana(Lisa).

The store clerk looked at Luan(Luna), who drying her tear-stained face.

"Hmm. Must've been some talk. Come this way ladies, and I'll ring you up." said the store clerk, as he walked towards the cashiers.

As the girls followed behind, Lana(Lisa) turned to Luan(Luna).

"You okay now sis?" asked Lana(Lisa).

"Yeah. Thanks Lana. I'm gonna get my sister back." said Luan(Luna) determined.

"That's the spirit!" said Lana(Lisa), offering support.

"...Only thing is, I don't know where she is." said Luan(Luna), coming to this realization.

"Don't worry. She'll come home. She has to. Now come on, let's buy these things and get them to Lisa." said Lana(Lisa).

"You're right." said Luan(Luna), as she and her sisters, quickened their pace to the cashiers.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, things had escalated quickly in Lori and Leni's room...

"I can't believe you told them!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy), clearly upset.

"I didn't mean to! It sort of just happened." said Lucy(Lincoln) in defense.

"Well, thanks to you, Clyde now knows I'm not Lucy! When he wakes up from his love trance or whatever, he might blurt it out!" said Lori(Lucy) concerned.

"Well, I do have a machine that could-"

"NO!" exclaimed the other Louds present, already knowing Lisa's suggestion.

"You're not erasing my best friend's memory!" exclaimed Lincoln(Lynn).

"What's the big deal? There's only a slight chance for minimal brain damage." said Lisa(Lori).

The rest of the Louds, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne all looked at her in shock.

"So, um, how are you guys gonna fix this?" asked Bobby curious.

"We're just waiting for some wires and jumper cables, so Lisa can recharge the Probaball." said Lincoln(Lynn).

"The Proba-what?" asked Ronnie Anne confused.

"It's a machine I made to randomize lists more accurately. However, it also apparently doubles as a body swapping device." said Lisa(Lori).

"Well it better be able to un-swap us." said Lola(Luan) displeased.

"I sure hope so." said Lincoln(Lynn).

"So you guys aren't gonna say anything right?" asked Lori(Lucy).

"Oh, no worries babe. Your secret's safe with us." said Bobby.

"I remember another Santiago saying that, and that's how Clyde ended up finding out." said Lucy(Lincoln), obviously talking about Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne responded with a guilty smile.

Suddenly, a telephone ring was heard in the house. The next sound everyone heard was Rita's high-pitched voice.

"WHAT?!...Oh my god! I-We'll be right there!" exclaimed Rita, as she was heard hanging up the phone.

As the Loud kids, Bobby and Ronnie Anne came downstairs to see what was happening, Rita burst out her bedroom frantic.

"Have you kids seen your father?!" asked Rita, who was clearly on edge.

"He's outside washing the van. Why?" said Lori(Lucy).

"We have to go!" said Rita, picking up her purse, in a rush.

"Where are you going?" asked Lincoln(Lynn) confused.

"To the police station! Lola's been arrested!" exclaimed Rita.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone else present.

Their shock wasn't responded to, as Rita opened the front door, and ran out to her husband.

"Honey!" exclaimed Rita.

"Hey sweetie. Just finished washing Vanzilla. Just look at that shine!" said Lynn Sr., stepping back to admire his work.

"Lynn, we have to go to the police station." said Rita, in a serious tone.

"What? Why?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"*gasps for breath* Lola's been arrested." said Rita.

"WHAT?! How?! For what?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., now hysterical as well.

"I don't know! The police called and said she'd been in a fight with some girls at the baseball stadium!" exclaimed Rita frenzied.

"The baseball stadium?! What was she doing there?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

 _"Oh no...Lynn, please tell me you didn't..."_ thought Lincoln(Lynn), as he(she) started to piece the situation together.

 _"She finally did it. She ruined my career."_ thought Lola(Luan), who felt utterly defeated at this point.

"Kids, your father and I will be back okay?" said Rita, turning to enter the van.

"Lori, if we're late, there's some frozen pizzas in the freezer!" said Lynn Sr., getting in the driver's seat.

"Will do Dad!" said Lisa(Lori), giving an awkward thumbs up after her statement.

Lynn Sr. disregarded this as he pulled Vanzilla out the driveway, and he and Rita drove off to the police station.

As the van disappeared down the road, Luan(Luna), Lana(Lisa), and Lily(Lana) returned home from the hardware store.

"Was that Mom and Dad?" asked Luan(Luna).

"Yep." said Lori(Lucy).

"What happened?" asked Lana(Lisa).

"Lynn's been arrested." said Lincoln(Lynn).

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Luan(Luna) and Lana(Lisa), adding to the collective total, being the third "WHAT?!" for that day.

"That's terrible!" said Lana(Lisa).

"I hope she didn't get any charges." said Luan(Luna) worried.

"Oh who cares?!" said Lola(Luan), as she went back inside the house.

Everyone just stood there in shock at Lola's outburst.

"Wait. I thought Lola got arrested." said Bobby confused.

"Lynn's in Lola's body babe." said Lori(Lucy).

"Oh...okay. This whole switcheroo thing is confusing." said Bobby.

"Speaking of that, did you two get the items we need?" asked Lisa(Lori).

"Yep! We got the jumper cables and the wires!" said Lana(Lisa), as she and Luan(Luna) displayed the items.

"Perfect! Bring them up to my lab, and let me see if I can get the Probaball working." said Lisa(Lori), as she turned to head inside, with everyone else following her.

* * *

 **Gee, a lot sure happened in this chapter. With Lisa now having the parts she needs, can she fix the Probaball? And even if the Louds are unswitched, can the damage caused be undone? So many questions, that will have to be answered another time. Thank you guys for reading this chapter, and hopefully this will be a better year for this story. In terms of updates that is. I think that's all I have to say so, have a good one guys. Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken

**Sup guys. I'm back with Chapter 10 of Inside Loud! No time to waste, cause I know last chapter was a huge cliffhanger. So, let's get right into these reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Alicca - Thanks! I'm glad you're continuing to enjoy this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **corbinace - Lol. That might be a good idea knowing her wrath at times.**

 **burtonfan422 - Yeah, I decided to change the rating because of all the drama happening as of late. That's mostly due to the Luna/Luan/Sam arc. I'm glad you enjoyed the moment between Luan(Luna) and Lana(Lisa). Now that you mention it, adding in Lily doing that would've made that scene even better! Yeah, Lynn's really done it and things with Clyde are sure to be weird from this point on. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Gundamvid - Yep. That's generally how it goes in the Loud House. Every mishap gets more and more complex. However, everything has a breaking point, and we're pretty close to it. Clyde, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne finding out is just the beginning.**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - Yeah that is a plausible theory, but rest assured they will fix this. Just how they're going to will be unexpected. What it is you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review!**

 **Time for Chapter 10! I'll see you guys after. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Broken**

Lynn Sr. and Rita burst through the doors of the Royal Woods Police Department, panicked and frantic.

"*panting heavily* Excuse me miss, we're looking for our daughter, Lola Loud..." said Rita, unable to speak due to worry.

"She was taken into custody earlier at the baseball stadium. Is she here?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes, some officers brought in some pageant girls earlier involved in a scuffle, and I believe one of them was named Lola Loud. Since they're minors, they're letting them off with a warning, but they're not letting them go until their parents pick them up. I presume you two are the parents of Lola Loud?" asked the secretary.

"Yes yes we are! Can we see her?!" said Rita distraught.

"Of course. *picks up radio* Officer McDale, please come to the front desk to perform an escort. Thank you. *ends transmission* He'll escort you both shortly." said the secretary.

"Thank you ma'am. Come on honey, let's have a seat." said Lynn Sr., sitting down with his wife in the lobby.

"*sniffles* Lynn, how could this happen? Our little girl..." said Rita, starting to cry again.

"I know honey, I don't understand it either. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding." said Lynn Sr., trying to console his wife.

"I just hope she's okay..." said Rita, leaning against her husband.

Just then, Officer McDale showed up to escort them to the holding cells.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud? Please follow me." said Officer McDale, as he started leading the couple down the long hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, a temper was flaring at the Loud House...

*yells of anger and various noises are heard*

Lana(Lisa) walks out of her (Lana's) and Lola's room, with a sigh, as she joins the others in the living room.

"No luck?" asked Lincoln(Lynn), already knowing the answer judging by Lana's (Lisa's) face.

"Nope. Lola's still mad." said Lana(Lisa) disappointingly.

"Why's she taking this pageant thing so hard?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"She's been a pageant star ever since she was 3." said Lori(Lucy).

"Yeah, and she TOTES takes it seriously." said Leni(Lily).

"It's just something she loves guys. She may act mean and prude at times, but she just wants to be the very best at what she does!" said Lana(Lisa), supporting her sister.

"Yeah and thanks to Lynn, she may never achieve her dreams." said Lucy(Lincoln) sadly.

Just then, the ruckus upstairs seemed to have stopped and Lola's(Luan's) anger seemed to have been replaced with sadness. As the Louds, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Clyde listened to Lola's heartbreaking cries, Luna(Leni) strolled in, still looking forlorn.

"Luna? What are you doing back so late? Where were you?" asked Lori(Lucy) concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it dude." said Luna(Leni), walking past everyone and heading upstairs.

"Hold up Luna. What's going on?" asked Lori(Lucy), as she grabbed Luna(Leni's) arm to keep her downstairs.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" exclaimed Luna(Leni), getting annoyed.

As Luan(Luna) watched the argument between Luna(Leni) and Lori(Lucy) unfold, she remembered Lana's(Lisa's) pep talk earlier, and realized she couldn't sit back and do nothing any longer. She sprang up from her seat and approached Luna(Leni).

"Um, Luna..."

"DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY MORE LIES!" yelled Luna(Leni) enraged.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the heck is going on here?!" asked Lori(Lucy) shocked.

"Ask the traitor you call a sister. Cause I definitely don't consider her mine anymore." said Luna(Leni), as she ascended the stairs to Lori and Leni's room.

Luan(Luna) looked at Lana(Lisa) sorrowful, as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt everyone staring at her, and for good reason.

"Okay Luan, what happened today?" asked Lori(Lucy), wanting an explanation.

Luan(Luna) swallowed hard. This wasn't gonna be an easy conversation.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

"Alright, these are the holding cells. Please identify your-"

"There! That's her! That's my girl!" cried Rita, as she pointed out Lynn(Lola), sitting in a corner by herself, back turned away from the other pageant girls.

"Okay! I'll get the paperwork started, so you guys can take her home. You can talk to her while I'm gone." said Officer McDale, as he went to retrieve the release papers.

"Lola! Lola! It's mommy! Are you okay?" asked Rita worried.

Lynn(Lola) remained still, not responding.

"Lola? It's us! Mom and Dad! Come on, we're gonna get you out of here honey!" said Lynn Sr., trying to get his daughter to face him.

Lynn(Lola) knew her parents were there, but for some reason she just didn't want to see them. She didn't know if it was because she wasn't exactly "Lola" or something else. But as much as she didn't want to be in this situation right now, she knew she had better say something for the good of her and her siblings.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry." said Lynn(Lola), in a weak attempt at a "Lola" voice.

"Honey? Are you okay?" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"Are you sick too sweetie?" asked Rita concerned as well.

"Urgh! Can you guys quit it with the sappiness?! It's bad enough we already had to deal with your classless daughter!" exclaimed the lead pageant girl, fed up with Lynn Sr. and Rita's conversation with Lynn(Lola).

"I TOLD YOU TO COOL IT WITH THE INSULTS!" yelled Lynn(Lola), rushing over to attack the lead pageant girl, when her mother's voice stopped her.

"No Lola! Wait!" exclaimed Rita.

Lynn(Lola) was caught off guard for a second, which the lead pageant girl took as an opportunity to punch her while her guard was down.

"Oww!" said Lynn(Lola) on the ground, rubbing her bruise.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No fighting in the cells! Looks like your parents will have to deal with a lawsuit too young lady." said Officer McDale, scolding the lead pageant girl.

"T-That won't be necessary Officer." said Lynn Sr.

"Yes, we just want to take our girl and go!" said Rita.

"Of course. Just sign these papers, and Lola's free to go." said Officer McDale, handing them the release papers.

Lynn(Lola) just lied there on the ground, wanting this mess to be over.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, things had went downhill real fast...

"I can't believe you lied Luan!" exclaimed Leni(Lily) shocked.

"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Luan(Luna) sorrowful.

"Luan, this is literally the lowest thing you could've ever done. You ruined Luna's first chance at love!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy).

"It was an accident!" exclaimed Luan(Luna) trying to defend herself.

"If it was an accident, then why didn't you tell Luna the truth?" asked Lori(Lucy).

"I panicked okay! I was scared! I just didn't want Luna to be mad at me." said Luan(Luna) dejected.

"Well, now she is mad Luan! You don't get it! You broke the sister code! That bond of trust has been broken! Now, because of what you've done, she doesn't see you as a sister anymore." said Lori(Lucy), kind of harshly.

Upon hearing her statement, Luan(Luna) broke down crying, her emotions being let fully loose now.

"Okay, hang on Lori. I think you went a little too far." said Lana(Lisa).

"Too far? Too far?! No Luan's the one who went too far! She completely ruined Luna's life!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy) harshly.

"All our lives are ruined at this point Lori-"

"I don't wanna hear it Lucy! Cause it's your fault that Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Clyde found out about our secret!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy), beginning to seethe with rage.

"Oh my sweet, there doesn't have to be any secrets between you and I-"

"Save it Clyde!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy), clearly not in the mood.

"To be honest Lori, I probably would've figured it out anyway Lori. You guys aren't exactly the best actors." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah babe. It's not that big a deal. Just calm down a bit. You need to-"

"No Bobby. You don't get it. It's something you wouldn't understand. Luan crossed the line!" said Lori(Lucy), with bitterness.

"Lori! I can't believe what I'm hearing! You're being completely unfair to your sister!" said Bobby shocked.

"Unfair?! Bobby, she lied to my sister's face! To all of our faces!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy).

"Okay. So she made a mistake. That doesn't mean you should hold it against her for the rest of her life!" exclaimed Bobby.

"What she did was low." said Lori(Lucy).

"And you're being low." said Bobby.

"*scoffs* I can't believe you said that to me! You're literally telling me how to take care of my siblings?" asked Lori(Lucy) insulted.

"No, I just think you're doing a terrible job of taking care of one right now." said Bobby, gesturing to Luan(Luna), whose cries had turned to sobs.

"You know what Bobby? I think you should go." said Lori(Lucy) peeved.

"You're throwing me out babe?" said Bobby shocked.

"Just leave alright?! You're not helping!" said Lori(Lucy).

"Oh. Okay. I thought I was. Come on Ronnie, let's go." said Bobby, turning to the door.

"But...Bobby-"

"I said let's go Ronnie!" said Bobby, with slight anger in his voice.

"*sighs* Bye guys." said Ronnie Anne, following behind Bobby.

"Bye." said Lincoln(Lynn), Lucy(Lincoln), and Lana(Lisa) together.

As soon as the Santiagos left, there was an uncomfortable silence. No one said a word. Everyone was trying to process what had just occurred.

"So...that was awkward. You know, Lori-"

"Clyde, not now!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy), visibly upset.

"Right. I'll just go. See you tomorrow buddy. Well, I guess I'll see Lucy tomorrow." said Clyde, as he headed out the door as well.

As soon as Clyde left, Lisa(Lori) came downstairs to give the status on the Probaball.

"Gee, this is an odd silence. I presume something has transpired to cause this?" inquired Lisa(Lori).

"Ugh!" said Lori(Lucy), as she left the living room, and headed upstairs

"Wait Lori!" said Leni(Lily), as she chased after Lori(Lucy), which was a little difficult considering the body she was in.

"Well. I suppose I'll fill those two in later. Anyways, everyone, I have some bad news about the Probaball." said Lisa(Lori).

"Now what?" asked Lana(Lisa).

"Our theory did not work the way we had hoped. I couldn't even get a single spark from the Probaball. This means that now I have no idea how too undo this whole thing. We may be stuck like this for longer than we thought." said Lisa(Lori) disappointingly.

The Louds present just looked at each other in shock. After all they had been through so far, it seemed as if it was all for nothing. Just as they were about to voice their feelings toward this turn of events, their parents came in with Lynn(Lola) behind them.

"Heya kids." said Lynn Sr.

"Hey Dad." said Lincoln(Lynn), answering because no one else was up to it at this point.

"Lola honey, just go straight into our room. We need to have a talk okay?" said Rita, trying to be stern.

"Yes mom." said Lynn(Lola), as she started walking to her parents' bedroom. She turned her head to see her siblings looking at her with looks of disapproval. The strongest looks coming from Lana(Lisa) and Lucy(Lincoln). She decided to disregard these looks for now, and continued walking.

"Alright guys. We're gonna have a talk with Lola. After that I'll start dinner. Is everyone okay with that?" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds present all agreed with their father's plan. Lynn Sr. and Rita then entered their bedroom to talk with Lynn(Lola). As soon as their door was closed, the silence had returned once more.

Some would've said it couldn't have been done, but it looked like the switcheroo had BROKEN the Loud House.

* * *

 **I don't even know what to say after all that. It really seems hopeless in the Loud House at this point. Is this really the end? Are the Louds stuck like this forever? Will their relationship with one another ever be the same? Find out in the next chapter of Inside Loud. (Yeah, so this totally isn't the end just so you know...) Later guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Flipping the Switch

**It sure has been awhile. Hey guys, 65 here with Chapter 11 of Inside Loud. I apologize for taking over a month to get this out to you guys, but I had some personal things to take care of. However, it's time to get back to this story. I got some great reviews since the last chapter, so of course, I'll address them.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Gundamvid - Yep. Everything's pretty much gone wrong at this point. The good thing however is that this situation is close to being resolved. You'll just have to see how.**

 **corbinace - Yeesh. Even I would get scared at the thought of that prospect. The situation between Lynn and Lola will be taking a slightly different turn however...**

 **Alicca - Pretty much.**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - Haha. He might as well come and fix everything huh? Don't worry though, the Louds aren't gonna be stuck like this forever.**

 **DarthSidious04 - Yeah, the Louds don't always think rationally. However, I think with this situation it could be argued that it was best for them to keep it a secret. Well, at least they tried to.**

 **DragonBat362 - I didn't mean for it to turn this depressing. This is the first time I'm writing a story of this genre, so things may not be the most uplifting right now, but trust me, it will get better. Thanks for your support though.**

 **And to the rest of you who still happen to be here, thank you, and I hope you enjoy today's chapter. With that being said, here's Chapter 11! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **NB: To those of you who have seen Chapter 11 prior to this, and are wondering why it is different, this is because this is a re-write. I hope you all still enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Flipping the Switch**

It was Tuesday afternoon at the Loud House, and the Louds were trying to cope with the fact that they might never be back in their bodies again. Lisa(Lori) had assured them that she would continue experimenting until she found a solution, but her declaration had pretty much fallen on deaf ears. The only Louds who still believed in Lisa were Lincoln(Lynn)and Lana(Lisa).

The rest of the Louds had pretty much given up. The situation between Luan and Luna hadn't gotten any better, in fact Luna(Leni)had pretty much disowned her sister. The situation with Bobby had left Lori(Lucy) depressed and she had pretty much shut out the rest of the world. Lola(Luan)'s pageant career had pretty much been ruined thanks to Lynn(Lola)being arrested. The princess's sobs could be heard every night since then, which reciprocated anger towards Lynn(Lola).

The Louds had pretty much reached an end with this switcheroo. The love that was once shared between the siblings had now turned into bitterness, hatred, and anger. Lynn Sr. and Rita had noticed that their kids weren't acting like themselves anymore, and decided to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Kids! Can you come downstairs for a sec please?" asked Lynn Sr.

The Loud siblings all filed out of their rooms, and came downstairs. Each one looking deep in despair.

"Have a seat kids." said Rita.

As the Loud kids sat down, Lynn Sr. began to speak.

"Now, um, kids? Your mother and I want you to be honest with us. We've noticed that you guys have been really down lately-"

"And we just wanna know what's wrong! Please! That's all we want!" exclaimed Rita flustered.

"Honey." said Lynn Sr., as he tried to calm his wife down.

"Sorry. Just...just tell us what's happening kids." said Rita, practically pleading.

All the Loud kids stayed silent. Lynn Sr. and Rita were both anxious as they awaited an answer. For the next few minutes, the Loud House was eerily silent. No one moved an inch. The Loud kids seemed to be in their own worlds, especially Lori(Lucy), who hadn't taken her eyes off her phone since she came downstairs.

"L-Lucy? Is that Lori's phone?" asked Rita.

No response.

"Lucy?"

Finally, Lincoln(Lynn) decided to speak for everyone else.

"M-Mom? That's...not...Lucy." said Lincoln(Lynn) in his regular voice.

"S-Son?! Did- Wait. Lynn Jr.? Is that you or Lincoln-"

"It's Lincoln. *pause* I'm Lynn." said Lynn(Lola).

"L-Lola-"

"She's not Lola. I'M LOLA! Lola wouldn't be stupid enough to jeapordize her own pageant career!" yelled Lola(Luan), cutting off her mother with her anger.

"You're still mad about that?! *scoffs* Calm down. It wasn't that big a deal. Those pageant girls ticked me off alright?" said Lynn(Lola).

Lola(Luan) suddenly lost it and pounced onto Lynn(Lola). The two then wrestled each other on the floor. Rita watched wide-eyed with horror, as Lynn Sr. intervened.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he pulled Lola(Luan) away from Lynn(Lola).

"It's not fair! She ruins my life and hers is still fine!" exclaimed Lola(Luan), in tears.

"Are you kidding? "Fine" is the furthest word to describe my life right now. I have a weakling of a brother filling in for me." said Lynn(Lola).

"Well at least this weakling still bothered to go to your soccer practice yesterday." said Lincoln(Lynn).

"Y-You did?" asked Lynn(Lola) surprised.

Lincoln nodded his head 'yes' to her question.

Before the tension was raised any higher, Lynn Sr. spoke up one more time.

"Alright kids. Me and your mother just wanna know the truth...What happened to you guys?" asked Lynn Sr.

Before anyone else could respond, Lisa(Lori) took the floor.

"Father...We've been switched." said Lisa(Lori).

"Switched?" repeated Lynn Sr. confused.

"We've swapped bodies Dad." said Lana(Lisa).

"Swapped bodies...H-How did this happen?" asked Lynn Sr. astonished.

"Lisa's dumb machine." said Lola(Luan), still upset.

"My machine is not dumb. It was created for scientific research! It was this neanderthal that set off the chain of events that led to where we are now." said Lisa(Lori), putting the blame on Lynn(Lola).

"Hey! I didn't cause this! You're the one who created it!" said Lynn(Lola).

"Lynn, I asked you to simply put the Probaball down on my desk to avoid any mishaps. Instead, you decided to chuck the ball over my head, which led to our other siblings getting their hands on it." said Lisa(Lori).

"*scoffs* Excuse me for just trying to have a little fun." said Lynn(Lola).

"Oh yeah? Look where "fun" got us. Look Lynn, you may think everything is a game in life, but there are some things you just have to take seriously." said Lisa(Lori).

"Hmph. I don't think Lynn knows how to be serious." said Lola(Luan).

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do! I take my sports career very seriously!" said Lynn(Lola).

"My pageant career was serious too!" exclaimed Lola(Luan).

"I don't wanna hear this!" said Lynn(Lola), ignoring her sister.

"Lynn! Can't you think about someone else other than yourself?" asked Lincoln(Lynn).

"Shut up Stinkin! I don't wanna hear anything from you!" exclaimed Lynn(Lola).

"LYNN! You will not talk to your brother that way! Go to your room!" demanded Rita.

"Which one?" asked Lynn(Lola).

"Excuse me?" said Rita, shocked by Lynn(Lola)'s question.

"Lynn Jr., don't get smart with your mother. Now go to LYNN'S room. Otherwise known as yours." said Lynn Sr.

"...Fine." said Lynn(Lola), as she ascended the stairs to her room.

As soon as Lynn(Lola) left, Luna(Leni) took one of her earbuds out and said: "Can I go now pops?"

"Len-Luna, we're not finished yet. We still need to get to the bottom of this." said Lynn Sr.

"Well, you don't have to start far with me. I've already hit rock bottom. Thanks to a certain someone." said Luna(Leni), who made her statement while glaring at Luan(Luna).

Luan(Luna) entered a fetal position to escape Luna(Leni)'s hate-filled stare.

"Um, who's in Luna's body?" asked Rita.

"Luan." said Lana(Lisa).

"...the traitor." added Luna(Leni), quite audibly.

"Whoa, whoa, Luna. What's going on between you two?" asked Lynn Sr. surprised.

"Look Dad, if you wanna know ask her. I'm never going back. The past is in the past." said Luna(Leni), as she ran upstairs sobbing.

"Luna honey!" exclaimed Rita, but Luna(Leni) ignored her voice.

Suddenly, Lori's phone buzzed, indicating she was receiving a call.

"O-Oh my gosh! B-Bobby! Bobby's calling me! I gotta go!" said Lori(Lucy), as she ran upstairs as well to take the call.

"But Lori-"

Rita was ignored once again by Lori(Lucy), and her plea was answered by the sound of Lori and Leni's bedroom door slamming shut.

Once again, the Loud House fell into a state of silence. Lynn Sr. and Rita couldn't believe what had just transpired.

"...I see there's some tension between you kids." said Lynn Sr., breaking the silence.

"You have no idea Dad." said Lana(Lisa).

"Lisa! You have to fix this!" cried Rita.

"I wish I could mother. But I honestly have no idea how to fix this. I'll have to do some more research." said Lisa(Lori).

"Well, that's it. I'm screwed. My pageant career is over. I can never show my face on stage again." said Lola(Luan), as she ran upstairs as well, into her room.

"*sighs* I'll go talk to her." said Lana(Lisa), as she climbed the stairs to talk to Lola(Luan).

"And I'll go talk to Lynn." said Lincoln(Lynn), with slight anger in his tone.

"Hang on Lincoln. Maybe I should talk to her. Trust me, I know Lynn." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"Well, okay. It's for the best I guess." said Lincoln(Lynn), as Lucy(Lincoln) ascended the stairs.

"I really should see what Lori's up to. I'm getting worried. Hey Linky? Can you carry me to her room please?" asked Leni(Lily).

"Sure Leni." said Lincoln(Lynn), as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Now would be a good time to continue working on the Probaball." said Lisa(Lori).

"Probaball?" inquired Lynn Sr.

"The name of my invention. Wanna come along youngest sibling? Well, you don't look that young right now but..." said Lisa(Lori), as she picked Lily(Lana) up, and carried her upstairs to her lab.

"...I can't believe I let a baby around Vanzilla's engine! I can't believe we didn't know our kids were switched! We really gotta pay attention to them more." said Lynn Sr.

"Speaking of attention..." said Rita, as she noticed Luan(Luna) still huddled in a corner, quietly sobbing. "Luan honey? Do you wanna talk with us for a bit?" asked Rita.

Luan(Luna) looked up with a tear-stained face, as she nodded her head 'yes'. She, Rita, and Lynn Sr. then went into their bedroom to talk about what's been going on between her and Luna(Leni).

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn(Lola) was currently throwing a tennis ball at the wall in her usual fashion.

All of a sudden, Lucy(Lincoln) popped up beside her unexpectedly, scaring her as usual.

"Aah! What the heck Lucy! Don't do that! What do you want?" asked Lynn(Lola), now even more pissed.

"I need to talk to you Lynn." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"About what?" asked Lynn(Lola), already annoyed.

"You know what. You're acting like a big jerk." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"How am I acting like a jerk?! Or do you believe that I'm the cause of this too?" asked Lynn(Lola).

"This goes beyond the switcheroo Lynn. Even if you were the cause of it, the fact that you weren't willing to act as Lola, even for one second, just makes me disgusted." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"Disgusted?! You hang out with bats and we live with a mudbrat for a sister. How are you disgusted with me?" asked Lynn(Lola).

"Your attitude Lynn. It stinks. You don't care about anyone else but yourself." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"You're acting like I haven't done anything for Lola! I've acted as her a few times!" exclaimed Lynn(Lola).

"Barely. You didn't wanna do it anyways. She asked you to participate in ONE pageant to save her career, and you couldn't even do that." said Lucy(Lincoln).

"I can't do that pageant crap! It's not me!" said Lynn(Lola).

"I couldn't do your sports crap either! But I still did it Lynn!" said Lincoln(Lynn), walking into the room.

"Who was talking to you?" asked Lynn(Lola) rudely.

"Ok Lynn, you need to drop that attitude. I know you're not the most co-operative sister, but goddamn! You can't even pretend to care about Lola?! Sure, I mean, Lola hasn't always been the nicest sister in the past, but all she wanted was to uphold her reputation! Just like you wanted me to uphold yours!" exclaimed Lincoln(Lynn), quite angry at this point.

"...W-Well I didn't ask you to-"

"Don't give me that excuse Lynn! You told me yourself that Thursday how important your reputation is to you. Well, you ruined a reputation that was important to Lola. You may not understand where she's coming from, but out of sympathy, you could have at least tried to participate in the pageant. At least, you would've shown Lola that you cared. But, I guess that doesn't matter, cause it's clear you don't." said Lincoln(Lynn), as he walked out of the room.

Lynn(Lola) just stood there in silence. She couldn't believe what Lincoln(Lynn) just said to her. A part of her wanted to argue back at him (her), but another part felt that she was in the wrong. Lynn(Lola) started thinking about how she had been treating Lola(Luan).

She thought to herself: _"Maybe I could've tried harder..."_ thought Lynn(Lola). However, she was still unsure of what to do next. She looked around for Lucy(Lincoln), but didn't see her (him).

"Lucy?"

No response. She was all alone.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room...

"But I was angry babe! I didn't...No. Bobby, please! Don't!...We can fix this! It was one mistake!...I know she did! But...Bobby! BOBBY! BOBBY, PLEASE!-"

Lori(Lucy)'s cries were cut off by the sound of Bobby hanging up. To Lori(Lucy), that pretty much meant that Bobby had walked out of her life forever. As Lori(Lucy), sat their on the floor sobbing, Leni(Lily) crawled over to console her.

"Shh...Lori. Lori, it's okay." said Leni(Lily), trying to be a source of comfort.

"No it's not! I literally just lost my boyfriend! My social status is practically out the window thanks to Lisa! I mean, this is literally a disaster!" cried Lori(Lucy).

"Don't cry Lori. You know I don't like to see you sad. *sighs* I wish I could help you-"

"You can't! Okay? We're stuck as freaks until that brainiac un-switches us! Which will probably be never thanks to that damn company running out of those cores!" yelled Lori(Lucy), in a mix of rage and sadness.

Lori(Lucy) was a soaking mess. It's a good thing the body she was in had her hair covering her eyes, otherwise she might've looked worse.

"Look. Lori, I understand you're upset, but you need to calm down. Bobby's just upset about how you treated Luan on Sunday. And you did throw him and Ronnie Anne out." said Leni(Lily).

"I was mad okay? Nothing is going right! Nothing!" exclaimed Lori(Lucy), still upset.

"I know, but you've gotta live life to the fullest. That's all we have to look forward to right now." said Leni(Lily).

"Leni, what life? I'm stuck as a third-grade goth girl. And you're a baby. Everything's a breeze for you at this point." said Lori(Lucy).

"No it's not! You really think it's easy being Lily? I can't go to the mall by myself. I have to be fed by mom and dad. I'll admit the daycare's pretty fun, but there's times when a girl doesn't wanna have nap time! And plus, It's totes a pain trying to walk around with these stubby legs. No offense to Lily." said Leni(Lily).

"*sighs* Look Len, I'm sorry. I was completely unfair on Sunday. I think I was just tense with everything going so wrong." said Lori(Lucy), calming down.

"We all are Lori. Everyone just wants to be back in their own bodies again." said Leni(Lily), hugging Lori(Lucy).

"I just hope Lisa finds a way to fix this." said Lori(Lucy).

"Me too." said Leni(Lily).

The girls then sat there in embrace for awhile. Both trying to comfort each other.

* * *

In Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa(Lori) had pretty much went through all her books on electricity, or anything that had to do with probability.

"*sighs* Well, youngest sibling, I've searched endlessly, and I still have no result." said Lisa(Lori) sadly.

Lily(Lana) looked at her sister with a forlorn face.

"Hey, don't be sad Lily. I'm sure I'll figure out something. It's not in the nature of a scientist to give up. I must press on!" said Lisa(Lori) triumphantly.

Lily(Lana) clapped and giggled at her response.

"There's the Lily I know! We're gonna get outta this mess sooner than you think! I just feel it. Hmm...maybe I could stop by the library after school. They're bound to have something that could help us!" said Lisa(Lori) optimistically.

"'Isa! 'Isa!" babbled Lily(Lana).

"You wanna come with me tomorrow Lily?" asked Lisa(Lori).

Lily(Lana) nodded her head 'yes' in response.

"Well, alright then. I'll meet up with you and Lana tomorrow, since she'll most likely have to bring you. Eh, I'll mention it tomorrow. Why don't we enjoy the rest of our evening by reading one of your favorite stories?" asked Lisa(Lori), displaying one of Lily's story books.

"'Tory! 'Tory!" said Lily(Lana) with joy.

Lisa(Lori) laughed as she and Lily(Lana) settled into her bed to read her story.

In a house that had pretty much lost the right to it's name, it was good see some of the Louds showing they still had hope for the future. As the rest of the Louds continue to struggle in their situations, some are trying to ease the tension, others choosing to remain isolated.

Will this family ever be the same again? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Yeah, so I know this chapter wasn't that uplifting from last chapter, but I feel like it was necessary to move the story forward. I re-wrote this chapter personally because I wasn't happy with the original, and also because of a review I received. It was a very logical insight into my story, and I think this way, the story can actually progress smoothly, without a jarring plothole. I'm really striving to improve with my writing each story I write guys, and seeing as how this is my second story, I'm still fairly new here. But believe me, I'm trying. My goal is to produce quality chapters for you guys to read and enjoy, and chapters I would be proud of.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for making this outro so long. I just had to emphasize what happened with Chapter 11. I plan to be as consistent as possible with my stories, but we'll see what happens. My life is pretty busy right now. So, again, thank you guys for reading and I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. With this new direction now, I'm estimating 3-4 more chapters for this story. We're getting there guys. Anyways, it's time for me to get outta here. The name's 65rogeryork, and I'll see you guys around. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Make It or Break It

**Hi guys. 65rogeryork here. I know it's been over 3 months since I last updated this story, but I'm back and ready to finish it. The reason for my long hiatus was that the last few months I was dealing with preparation for me to leave high school. I also graduated by the way. So, with that part of my life done, it is now summer and I have loads of free time. So, get ready for more _Inside Loud!_ However, before I do, I have some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **DarthSidious04 - Yeah that's generally how the Loud kids deal with problems...they don't. Or at least they do a rather poor job of trying to fix something.**

 **elmago02 - I appreciate you leaving your review on the original Chapter 11. To be completely honest, even I wasn't pleased with how it turned out. After I read your review, I had to brainstorm for a bit to come up with a new direction for the story that made sense. Now, I have a more creative and logical reasoning for the conclusion of this story. Thank you for both of your reviews and don't worry about sounding harsh. Sometimes a writer needs some criticism to produce better work. Don't worry, there's going to be a bit more conflict before this story ends, so stay tuned!**

 **Wowow - I appreciate that you took the time to review a few of my chapters. Thank you for your comments. I agree that having the second Loud name in parentheses looks a bit jumbled. I just wanted to test it out to see how it looked. However, I'm gonna switch my style back to slashes. Lastly, I know that lately these chapters have been lacking humor and honestly it was never my intention to get this serious with this story. However, as I progressed with writing, it only seemed natural that the story flowed the way it has. Don't worry though, Chapter 11 was the last depressing chapter of this story. Starting with this chapter, things are gonna start to turn around.**

 **burtonfan422 - Thank you. I'm glad you liked the family elements in the last chapter. That's what I really wanted to convey the most. Even through tough times, family will always be there.**

 **Alright, now to get this chapter out that's way overdue. Without further delay, I give you Chapter 12! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Make It or Break It**

Luan/Luna had confided in her parents as to what had been going on between her and Luna/Leni. They were trying their best to console her but were finding it hard to do so.

*Luan/Luna still sobbing into her arms*

"Luan honey, look at me. *raises Luan/Luna's chin* You can't keep beating yourself up over this. I know you made a mistake, but you can either let it break you or you make it better honey." said Rita.

"Huh?" said Luan/Luna confused.

"You said Sam works in a music store downtown right?" asked Lynn Sr.

"*wipes away tears* Yeah..." said Luan/Luna.

"Well, why don't you go down there and apologize to her?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah. Just give her a sincere apology. After all, she did say she wanted to hear an apology from "Luna"." said Rita.

"Yeah, but I'm not Luna mom. That's what started this whole mess in the first place." said Luan/Luna.

"Well then, just be yourself." said Rita.

"Yeah, be you Luan. Once Sam sees you're just trying to redeem your sister's reputation, she'll understand." said Lynn Sr.

"*sniffles* You really think so?" asked Luan/Luna.

"*hugs her* We have a good feeling about these things honey." said Rita.

"Yeah, but if you don't try, you'll never know." said Lynn Sr.

Luan/Luna thought about what her parents had said for a minute, before she decided what she was going to do.

"Okay. I'll try. I'm gonna go over to the music store where Sam works after school tomorrow." said Luan/Luna.

"*kisses her forehead* That's our girl." said Lynn Sr., as he, Rita, and Luan/Luna all embraced for a group hug.

As they embraced, Lynn/Lola had been waiting right outside their door. She had thought a lot about what Lucy/Lincoln and Lincoln/Lynn had said to her, and was debating on what she should do. It wan't until she overheard Luan/Luna's conversation with their parents, that she knew what she had to do.

Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom door opened, and Lynn/Lola hid behind the sofa. As soon as Luan/Luna went upstairs, Lynn/Lola quietly approached her parents' bedroom.

 _"You can do this Lynn._ _"_ said Lynn/Lola to herself. "Um, Mom? Dad?" said Lynn/Lola, knocking on the open door.

"Hi Lynn. What do you need?" asked Lynn Sr., still upset with his daughter.

"Listen, I know I was out of line earlier and I'm sorry. And I'm not asking you to lift my punishment or anything but...well..." said Lynn/Lola trailing.

"What is it Lynn?" asked Rita.

"I-I want to do the Huntington Oaks pageant." said Lynn/Lola. As she made this statement, Lola/Luan had come down the stairs the same time, and had overheard her.

"B-But honey, that pageant is in four days!" said Rita.

"Yeah, and I thought you didn't want to do Lola's pageants." said Lynn Sr.

"I didn't at first, but after I heard you guys talking to Luan about redeeming Luna's reputation, I realized that I needed to do the same. Lola doesn't deserve what I did to her rep. She trusted me and I let her down. I just want to try and fix my mistake." said Lynn/Lola sincerely.

"Well, that's very generous of you sweetie, but it's still a little late to train you. Especially since you have no prior pageant experience." said Rita.

"But I do. And I'd be happy to train you Lynn." said Lola/Luan, entering the room.

"Y-You will?" said Lynn/Lola in shock.

"Yeah. I heard what you said, and you're gonna need my help if you want to restore my reputation. Pageants aren't a walk in the park." said Lola/Luan.

"Gee, thanks Lola. And look, I'm really sorry about everything." said Lynn/Lola.

"You promise to work your butt off for this pageant?" asked Lola/Luan.

"I promise more than just my butt's gonna be working for this pageant." said Lynn/Lola determined.

"Then I accept your apology. Consider everything a thing of the past!" said Lola/Luan, as she knelt down to hug Lynn/Lola. Lynn/Lola returned the embrace.

Lynn Sr. and Rita just smiled at the display. It was nice to see at least two of their kids getting along again.

"Alright. *separates from the embrace* We've got a lot of work to do like Mommy said, but if we work every afternoon this week, we should be ready by Saturday night." said Lola/Luan.

"Alright! I'm in!" said Lynn/Lola, as she high-fived her sister.

The two had a lot to do in the upcoming days, but both were determined to get it done.

* * *

The next day, Lisa/Lori had met up with Lana/Lisa and Lily/Lana at the library, after school.

"Thanks for coming you two. It's gonna take a while to comb through all the books in there." said Lisa/Lori.

"No problem Lise. We're here to help! But uh, why do I have to wear this disguise?" asked Lana/Lisa, dressed in a sombrero, a mustache, and a poncho.

"Because of my excessive overdue library book fines. If that librarian catches me in there, she'll throw you out. So, you have to wear this disguise to not draw any attention to yourself...er, myself." said Lisa/Lori.

"I don't know Lisa, won't this disguise do exactly that? Besides, she'll know who you are once you give her your library card." said Lana/Lisa.

"And that is precisely why I wanted you two to come along. Lana, I'll need your library card." said Lisa/Lori, holding her hand out.

"Should've seen that coming." said Lana/Lisa getting out her library card, as Lily/Lana laughed at her statement.

Inside the library, the three were seemingly overwhelmed with the amount of books that lied before them.

*Lily/Lana gasps*

"That's a lot of books..." said Lana/Lisa.

"Excuse me! Do you three need help finding a book?" asked Librarian Wetta.

"Um, no that uh, literally won't be necessary." said Lisa/Lori, keeping up her ruse as Lori to disguise her voice.

"Hmm...your voice sounds familiar...*notices Lana/Lisa* ...and I'm sure I've seen you before..." said Librarian Wetta curiously.

"Uh, uh...No habla ingles!" said Lana/Lisa, as she sped off in a panic.

"*nervous laugh* You'll have to forgive my friend here. He's a bit shy." said Lisa/Lori, covering for Lana/Lisa. Lily/Lana giggled at her response.

"My my! You have the laughter of a baby!" said Librarian Wetta astonished.

"Haha. That she does! Her laughter is still a medical mystery. Anyhoo, we better be off! Come along Lana!" said Lisa/Lori, as she led Lily/Lana away by her hand, in search of Lana/Lisa.

"Hmm..." said Librarian Wetta, as she pondered what had just transpired.

* * *

Meanwhile, downtown at the music store where Sam worked...

*hears the bell attached to the door ring indicating that someone has entered the store*

"Hey there. Welcome to- Oh. It's you." said Sam, who had turned around to see that Luan/Luna had entered the store.

"Hey Sam. I was wondering if I could talk to you." said Luan/Luna, in her regular voice.

"There's nothing to talk about Lu...na? Wait a minute. You don't sound like Luna. You sound like-"

"Luan? That's because it's me. I was the one who broke your heart Sam. Not Luna. She asked me to cover for her that Saturday night." said Luan/Luna.

"But why would she do that? I thought she wanted to go out with me." said Sam confused.

"Believe me she did, but she couldn't." said Luan/Luna.

"Huh? Okay, now I'm confused." said Sam.

"*sighs* Sam, I don't know if you're gonna believe me but...I've been switched with my sister." said Luan/Luna.

"Switched?" said Sam, even more confused.

"Yeah. Me and my siblings have swapped bodies. I'm in Luna's body and she's in-"

"Leni's body?" asked Sam curiously.

"Y-Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Luan/Luna curious.

"I thought her voice had sounded weird on Sunday, but I was too upset to really think about it. You know, you guys really aren't the best actors. *playfully shoves her* I thought something was up with you when we were on that date." said Sam, now coming out of her sad mood.

"*chuckles* Yeah...Listen Sam, I'm sorry I ran out on you. I was confused and I panicked." said Luan/Luna.

"It's cool Luan. No heart feelings." said Sam, as she and Luan/Luna embraced.

"It may be cool between me and you, but not with me and Luna. She still hates me." said Luan/Luna, getting depressed again.

"Hey, cheer up Luan. Why don't I talk to her?" offered Sam.

"Really? You will?" asked Luan/Luna hopeful.

"Yeah sure. This ROCKER should be able to get you two back on a ROLL." said Sam, trying her hand at a joke.

"Hahahaha! Good one Sam!" laughed Luan/Luna.

"Thanks! I picked up a few jokes on my date with you." said Sam.

"Hmm...maybe I can give you some pointers!" said Luan/Luna enthusiastic.

"Maybe. Hey Mario! I'm heading out on my lunch break! Be back in 30!" shouted Sam to her boss.

"Cool Sam. See ya!" said Mario, from the back of the store.

"Let's go." said Sam, opening the door.

"Wow. Your boss is real chill." said Luan/Luna surprised.

"Yeah. He always is when he's listening to jazz music." said Sam, as she and Luan/Luna shared a laugh, and left the store.

* * *

Back at the library, the sisters still hadn't found anything to help them out of their present predicament...

"*groans* Come on! There has to be something here! Nothing on probability, or electricity, or-"

"Lightning!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa, in an adjacent aisle, unknowingly cutting Lisa/Lori off. She then ran over to where Lisa/Lori was with a book in her hands.

"I found something Lise!" said Lana/Lisa, as she set the book down on a nearby table.

The book contained several studies on lightning. One in particular caught Lisa/Lori's eye.

"Hang on. Look at this! These scientists were studying the electrical power of lightning when it interacts with an electrically charged ground!" said Lisa/Lori intrigued.

"Yeah. So?" said Lana/Lisa confused.

"If we can connect the Probaball to a grounded power line, and have it get hit with a lightning strike, it should give it enough power to work again." said Lisa/Lana.

"But didn't we already try charging the Probaball Lisa?" asked Lana/Lisa.

"Yes. But not with this amount of power. You have to understand Lana. The Probaball was never made to randomize more than 3 lists at a time. When we got blasted by its ray, it had to randomize more than double that amount! That's why its core got fried. Hence, it will need a major jump-start if we ever want it to work again." said Lisa/Lori.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get lightning to strike it? I don't remember hearing about any storms approaching." said Lana/Lisa.

"Fret not my dear sister. The weather may be able to be predicted, but a prediction is not fact. Ergo, a storm happening contrary to the weather report is not impossible." said Lisa/Lana.

"I guess you're right. Well, we better take this book with us." said Lana/Lisa, grabbing the book.

"Precisely. I believe this baby is the answer to our solution." said Lisa/Lori, now holding the book in her hands.

"Haha. Baby...Wait. Baby? Wait a minute! Where's Lily?" asked Lana/Lisa panicked.

"I thought she was with you!" said Lisa/Lori.

All of a sudden, a commotion was heard from the front of the library.

"Get back here! You're not supposed to ride on the book cart!"

Lisa/Lori and Lana/Lisa hurried to the front of the library, where they saw Lily/Lana taking a joyride on a book cart, while the librarian chased her down.

"We have to stop Lily!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa worried.

"Don't worry, I'll stop her. Here, you take the book." said Lisa/Lori, as she ran up to the runaway book cart, and stopped it from going any further.

"*catches up and starts panting* Young lady, please take better care of your sister. I don't have time to babysit!" said Librarian Wetta, clearly not happy.

"Don't worry Miss. It won't happen again!" said Lisa/Lori, as she scooped Lily/Lana off the book cart.

Just as Librarian Wetta was about to leave, Lana/Lisa raced up to the group.

"You saved her sis!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa relieved.

Unfortunately, this raised Librarian Wetta's suspicions.

"So, you don't speak English huh?" asked Librarian Wetta suspiciously.

"Uh...well uh-"

Lana/Lisa was cut off as Librarian Wetta ripped off her fake mustache, revealing her true identity.

"I knew it! It's you! How dare you sneak back in here knowing you owe me! Where's my $50,000?!" asked Librarian Wetta furious.

"Um...well-"

"If you can't pay, then you don't get books! *takes book from her* Now get outta here!" yelled Librarian Wetta, as Lana/Lisa darted out the library as fast as she could.

"*huffs* I'm sorry you had to see that, but your friend is not who "he" seems." said Librarian Wetta.

"I see. Well, my sister and I will check out this book for "him" then." said Lisa/Lori.

"I guess that'll be alright. Just make sure you return it on time. And my money would be nice as well." said Librarian Wetta.

"Oh yes. Of course." said Lisa/Lori, lying through her teeth.

Once the checkout process was done, Lisa/Lori and Lily/Lana met a shaken Lana/Lisa outside.

"I'm sorry you had to take my fall Lana." said Lisa/Lori.

"It's okay Lise. Let's just go home." said Lana/Lisa, visibly shaken.

She started to head home, with the others following suit behind her. The road to fix the Probaball would hopefully get easier from here.

* * *

 **It looks like Lisa and Lana have discovered the potential solution to the Louds' problem! Meanwhile, other Louds are taking their problems into their hands. With this determination, success is bound to follow! Let's just hope odds are in the Louds' favor. Anyway, until next time, this has been 65rogeryork. I'll hopefully catch you guys soon. And let me know what you thought of this chapter. Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13: Stitching Things Together

**Hey guys. I'm back with the next chapter of Inside Loud! I'm happy to report that there should be only one to two more chapters left for this story. I really apologize if this story dragged at times, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it. Anyway, to not make this intro too long, let's just get into the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - Yeah,** **I agree. This story was really made to teach the Louds how to deal with problems themselves, instead of ignoring or trying to hide it, and in the end, making it worse.**

 **DarthSidious04 - Yeah...thanks for still sticking with this story! It's been a long hiatus that's for sure! The Louds are definitely striving to fix their own problems, however a final solution will be reached soon.**

 **burtonfan422 - I appreciate your review. It was a great insight into the chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed Luan/Luna and Lynn/Lola's determination to fix their dilemmas. As for Lynn/Lola dancing...I'll see. :) Anyways, I always appreciate your presence on my stories and your well thought out reviews. Thanks for being here!**

 **And with that, here's Chapter 13! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Stitching Things Together**

At the Loud House, Lola/Luan and Rita were hard at work trying to prepare Lynn/Lola for the Huntington Oaks pageant, which was in 3 days.

"Lynn! Hold still!" said Lola/Luan, frustrated with Lynn/Lola's squirming while she was trying to style her hair. Which ironically was her own.

"Ow! Mom! Make her stop!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola, in discomfort.

"Sorry honey, but you'll have to hold still. Styling hair takes a lot of time and it must be very precise." said Rita.

"Yeah, especially when you're doing french braids." said Lola/Luan, continuing to braid.

"Ugh...why couldn't we just do a simple ponytail?" asks Lynn/Lola upset.

"*scoffs* A ponytail? I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to WIN this competition. Even though it is a pageant, I just thought you wouldn't want to have a L on your perfect winning streak." said Lola/Luan slyly.

This struck a chord in Lynn/Lola, and she immediately changed her attitude.

"Oh no! Lynn Loud will never be a loser! Lola, Mom, let's get in the game!" said Lynn/Lola pumped.

"That's more like it." said Rita, resuming braiding as well.

Just then, Lucy/Lincoln and Lincoln/Lynn came home from school. Upon seeing Lynn/Lola getting dolled up, they stifled a few laughs.

"You can laugh all you want, but when I win, I don't want to hear any teasing from you two." said Lynn/Lola.

"Oh relax Lynn. We just never thought we'd see you enter a pageant." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Guess this is about as close as we're gonna get." said Lincoln/Lynn, as he (she) and Lucy/Lincoln started laughing again.

"Ahem. If you guys are done, would you mind leaving? Mommy and I only have a few days to turn "Lynn" into a pageant queen." said Lola/Luan.

"Alright. We'll leave. Oh, but Lynn, I have something for you." said Lincoln/Lynn, opening his (her) backpack, as Lucy/Lincoln ascended the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Lynn/Lola, slightly annoyed. Her eyes glowed however, when she beheld what Lincoln/Lynn pulled out of his (her) backpack.

"This is for you Lynn." said Lincoln/Lynn, as he (she) presented Lynn/Lola with a shiny gold MIP (Most Improved Player) trophy.

"Y-Y-You won this?" asked Lynn/Lola, holding the trophy in her hands.

"Well, yeah. Your team gave it to me at soccer practice today." said Lincoln/Lynn.

"I-I-I don't understand." said Lynn/Lola astonished.

"Well, after my terrible performance in gym class last week Friday, I decided to take your training seriously. I've been practicing soccer on my own these past couple of days to get better at it. Even if you had given up on Lola's stuff, I wanted to be a better example cause, well, I care about you Lynn. And I'm sorry I ruined your perfect streak." said Lincoln/Lynn sincerely.

Lynn/Lola actually didn't know what to say. She was touched, and very moved that her brother would do this much for her. She smiled and said: "You know what Lincoln? You take this." said Lynn/Lola, as she gave the trophy back to Lincoln/Lynn.

"But I-"

"Hey, the trophy says "Most Improved Player" right? As far as I'm concerned, you did all the work to improve. And hard work deserves reward. That trophy's for you bro." said Lynn/Lola.

"Gee, thanks Lynn." said Lincoln/Lynn contented.

"No, thank you Lincoln. You showed me that just because you're in a bad situation, it doesn't mean you can't work to make it better." said Lynn/Lola.

Lincoln/Lynn smiled, as he took the trophy and went to put it in his section of the trophy case.

Just then, Luan/Luna came through the door, with Sam in tow.

"Hey Luan and- Oh! You must be Sam!" said Rita surprised.

"Yes ma'am. And you must be Luna's mom?" asked Sam.

"That's right. Um...I'm assuming Luan told you what's been going on right?" asked Rita, a bit nervous.

"Yeah she did. Um, Mrs. Loud? If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Luna please." said Sam.

"Sure honey. She's upstairs in her room." said Rita, still braiding hair.

"Thanks." said Sam.

"Come on Sam." said Luan/Luna, as she led Sam upstairs to her and Luna's room.

"Hey Lynn. That was really nice what you did back there." said Lola/Luan impressed.

"Yeah honey. I'm really proud of you." said Rita.

"Thanks guys. I just want you two to know that I'm gonna take this pageant very seriously. So, come on! Let's finish this hair! We've got a lot of stuff to do!" said Lynn/Lola hyped.

Lola/Luan and Rita smirked as they continued to work on Lynn/Lola's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna/Leni was lying in her bed, listening to blues music, ultimately bumming herself out. Just then, Luan/Luna and Sam entered the room, unbeknownst to Luna/Leni.

"*sees Luna/Leni's forlorn state* Wow. How long has she been like this?" asked Sam worried.

"Since Sunday. I've tried talking to her, but she keeps ignoring me. I don't know what else to do." said Luan/Luna saddened.

"Let me try talking to her." said Sam, as she approached Luna/Leni. "Luna? Luna, it's me. Sam." said Sam, trying to get her attention.

Upon hearing Sam's name, Luna/Leni snapped out of her bummed state, and focused her attention on Sam, who was standing next to her bed.

"S-Sam! *hurriedly stands up* W-What are you doing here?" asked Luna/Leni frantic.

"Luan brought me. She explained everything to me." said Sam.

Luna/Leni looked at Luan/Luna in shock.

"She...she did?" asked Luna/Leni astonished.

"I'm sorry Luna. I really am! I never should've lied to you. After I lost your trust, I didn't know how to fix it! So, I talked to mom and dad, and they told me to just tell the truth. So, that's what I did." interjected Luan/Luna.

"And I don't blame you for Saturday night anymore Luna. I know it wasn't you. I'm sorry." said Sam.

"*starts tearing up* Really? T-Thanks Sam." said Luna/Leni, as she hugged her crush.

"Um, Luna? I know we've forgiven each other but, shouldn't you forgive someone else?" asked Sam, gesturing to Luan/Luna, whose head was down.

"*sighs* Luan? I'm sorry brah. I know you were under a lot of pressure that night, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It's just, I wasn't really mad that you had failed on the date, I was mad because you had lied to me! I mean, I thought we could trust each other!" said Luna/Leni, sharing her feelings.

Luan/Luna just hung her head down in shame.

"Luan? Don't you have something to say to Luna?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Luna! I should've told you the truth about the date! I just didn't want you to be mad at me! But I ended up making the situation worse. *sighs* Can you ever forgive me?" asked Luan/Luna, truly sorry.

Luna/Leni was silent for awhile, before she said: "Nah. Sorry dude. I can't."

Luan/Luna started to shed tears, while Sam said: "Why not Luna?"

"Well, I mean, it would be weird for me to forgive MYSELF, but I can forgive YOU Luan." said Luna/Leni, now smiling.

"D-Did you just-"

"Try a joke? Yeah I did. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you." said Luna/Leni.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." said Luan/Luna.

"Hey, the past is in the past. We've got to keep on moving!" said Luna/Leni optimistic.

"*wipes away tears* Ain't nobody gonna stop us now. *sniffles* Sisters?" said Luan/Luna hopeful.

"Sisters dude." said Luna/Leni, as she and Luan/Luna embraced.

Sam just stood there and smiled.

"Luna, that rocked." said Sam, happy Luna and Luan were sisters again.

"Thanks Sam. And thanks for talking to me. You really saved me." said Luna/Leni.

"How?" asked Sam confused.

"I was about to move on to Elvis! And there's no coming back form his Blues." said Luna/Leni.

The three girls just stood there laughing, happy that this situation had been resolved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa/Lori had been researching the solution to resolve the main situation.

"*surveying the weather patterns on her radar* Eureka! It looks like we're finally free!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori excited.

"You mean you'll be able to fix to Probaball?" asked Lana/Lisa, barging in.

"I should be able to Lana. According to these weather patterns, a storm should be over Royal Woods by Saturday night!" said Lisa/Lori excited.

"But Saturday night is the night of Lynn's uh, I mean Lola's...I mean Lynn in Lola's body's...I think, pageant!" said Lana/Lisa, very confused.

"You know I'm fairly certain you could've worded that better." said Lisa/Lori.

"Yeah I know." said Lana/Lisa.

"What's going on guys?" asked Lincoln/Lynn.

"Lisa's going to fix the Probaball!" exclaimed Lana/Lisa excitedly.

"Are you sure you can fix it this time Lisa?" asked Lori/Lucy, joining the group with Leni/Lily in her arms.

"I sure hope so. I believe the reason for the failure last time lied with the lack of power the Probaball received. By my statistics, the Probaball will need a great amount of energy in order for it to be restored." said Lisa/Lori.

"And where are you gonna get this power from?" asked Lori/Lucy curious.

"Mother Nature's own supply! Lightning!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori.

"You mean we'll have to get struck by lightning?!" asked Lincoln/Lynn fearful.

"Not us. The Probaball. Once it's recharged, it should be able to reverse the effects of this switch." said Lisa/Lori.

"Aww! I'm actually gonna miss this baby body!" said Leni/Lily.

"I know I won't miss mine. This better work Lisa." said Lori/Lucy.

"I hope so too Lori. I hope so too." said Lisa/Lori, as she stared at the Probaball, the Louds' last hope.

* * *

 **Okay! A lot of heart-warming moments in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter will most likely be the last one, but we'll see. Anyways, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you're excited to see the conclusion of _Inside Loud!_ Until next time, I've been 65! Have a good one.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pageants and Probables

**Hey guys, welcome to the next to last chapter of _Inside Loud!_ I really thought this would've been the last chapter, but this chapter ended up being way too long. So, I had to split it. Hopefully, you guys will still enjoy it. There's not much else to say, so I'm gonna jump into last chapter's reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ink-Dub - Yeah, sorry man. I didn't realize that you had suggested that idea to me. I did try it out, but I honestly do like it better with slashes. However, those chapters with parentheses, I will leave them as is. (Mostly, because I'm too lazy and busy to change them. :D) Yep, I've finally reached the ending so, time to see how it ends. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sim0ns1 - Yeah, the Louds have learned how to deal with their problems, and pretty much all the mistakes have been fixed at this point. I know a lot of people thought (and want) the Louds to stay stuck in the wrong body, but I wrote this story with the thought of them getting unswitched from the very beginning. I could've left them in the wrong bodies forever, but I think this ending will satisfy most, so it's what I'm going with. But thanks anyway for your suggestion, and support. Very appreciated.**

 **Gundamvid - Yep! Now all we need is the Probaball to be fixed. It's time for the finale! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - I'm glad you're ready to see that happen, cause I certainly am. It's time for the Loud House to return back to normal.**

 **Well, the Loud House may not be perfect, but how it is currently is even more of a nightmare than usual. Time to fix it! I'll see you guys in the outro! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Pageants and Probables**

It was now Saturday night, and tonight was the night of two events: Lynn/Lola's pageant and the hopeful remedy to the Louds' body swap situation. Lisa/Lori had predicted that tonight a severe thunderstorm was going to take place, and so far it appeared that she was right. As the Louds pulled up to the Huntington Oaks pageant hall, it had already started pouring.

"Yeesh. It's already raining cats and dogs out here." said Lynn Sr., trying to find a parking spot.

"Precisely father. So far, everything is working according to plan." said Lisa, watching the weather patterns on her portable radar.

"Well, good for you, but unfortunately this rain was not apart of my plans." said Lola/Luan.

"Don't you mean OUR plans?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"Um, that's not important right now darling. We have to get you inside the hall!" said Lola/Luan.

"Without getting wet? Ha! Forget it! It can't be done!" mocked Lynn/Lola.

"Oh it can. And it will. We worked too hard on your appearance for it to be ruined by rain!" said Rita.

"Yeah, Mother Nature can put a cork in it!" said Lola/Luan.

"Don't insult Mother Nature. She's going to help us get unswitched." said Lisa/Lori.

"Yeah yeah. Just tell us when you get that ball fixed. Come on mom, Emergency Rain Maneuver!" said Lola/Luan.

"On it!" said Rita.

"Huh? What?" asked Lynn/Lola confused.

Before she knew what was happening, she suddenly found an umbrella hat placed on her head, had a heavy duty raincoat put on, with boots to match, and was lifted out the van, and hustled over to the pageant hall by Rita and Lola/Luan.

"Well, why they get Lynn inside the pageant, Lisa, Lincoln, and Lana, you better get to work on the Probaball." said Lynn Sr.

"Right! Come on guys!" said Lincoln/Lynn, opening the sliding door.

"Ooh! And we better work fast! Lightning is starting to form in the clouds above. We have to attract one of those bolts to the Probaball. Quickly team! Let's move!" said Lisa/Lori, as she, Lincoln/Lynn, and Lana/Lisa, climbed out of Vanzilla, and went to set up the Probaball.

"Alright guys. Let's see if we can get inside." said Lynn Sr., as he drove to quickly find a parking spot, so that he and the rest of the Louds could get inside.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage...

*Rita and Lola/Luan panting and dripping wet*

"Wow. You guys are good. It didn't get one drop on my dress! And my hair's okay too!" said Lynn/Lola astonished.

"Good for you Lynn. Now. Before you go out there, I'm going to remind you of a few things. #1-"

"Be prim and perfect no matter what! No belching, no farting, or any other gross stuff." said Lynn/Lola, finishing Lola/Luan's statement.

"Okay. #2-"

"Tell the judges what they want to hear, but make it creative." said Lynn/Lola.

"Alright. And #3-"

"Never lose your cool. It'll make YOU look like a fool, and your rep is totally ruined." said Lynn/Lola.

"Wow. You really were listening!" said Lola/Luan astonished.

"Which makes me wonder why she can't get a decent grade in Math." said Rita.

"*nervous laugh* Um, anyway, should we practice my entrance one more time?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"What's the point? You might as well practice your exit! Right girls?" said the lead pageant girl, from the baseball stadium fight.

Her "pageant posse" agreed with her statement. Essentially her minions.

"Oh great. You again." said Lynn/Lola annoyed.

"I should say the same thing about you. I honestly didn't think I'd see you in another pageant again, after you disgraced your own name!" said the lead pageant girl.

"Listen. There's nothing wrong with playing sports. It's a stress relief for me. You could've left me alone, but no, you had to provoke me to fight!" said Lynn/Lola, almost breaking her character.

"I didn't make you do anything. I just came out there to see the "great" Lola Loud fall. And alas, a new princess is now claiming her crown. And her name is, _Lindsey Sweetwater!_ " said Lindsey gloating.

Lynn/Lola gasped. She had no idea who Lindsey actually looked like, but knew that she was Lola's rival. This made her more determined to win for Lola, and her own satisfaction

"What's the matter Lola? Having trouble accepting defeat?" asked Lindsey.

"No. I just can't believe that you actually think you can win this thing." said Lynn/Lola.

"*scoffs* I-"

"I'M LOLA LOUD! The best pageant princess there is! And I'm bouncing back baby! I'm bouncing back!" said Lynn/Lola, sassing Lindsey.

"Hmph! Well, some people have no class. Come on girls, let's get ready to watch trainwreck." said Lindsey, as she and the girls with her, left Lynn/Lola, Lola/Luan, and Rita.

"Lynn! That was!...That was!-"

"I know, I know. I lost my cool. I'm sorry Lola-"

Lynn was cut off by a hug from Lola/Luan.

"Lynn. That was amazing. You really stood up for me. You really do care." said Lola/Luan.

"Of course I do. I already told you I wasn't letting you down. And I'm gonna keep that promise." said Lynn/Lola.

"Thanks Lynn." said Lola/Luan, as she and Lynn/Lola embraced once more.

Rita just stood there, touched by the moment.

"Attention girls! Five minutes til showtime!" announced one of the stage managers.

"Come on! Let's practice that entrance." said Lola/Luan.

"You got it!" said Lynn/Lola.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the rain had picked up significantly, and thunder could now be heard. Lisa/Lori knew a lightning flash was not far off. She, Lincoln/Lynn, and Lana/Lisa were fast at work, connecting the Probaball to a grounded power line.

"Okay! I connected the jumper cables to the power line, and I checked the grid box to make sure everything is up and running!" said Lana/Lisa.

"Good job Lana, but we're not done yet." said Lisa/Lori.

"What do you mean we're not done? What else do we have to do?" asked Lincoln/Lynn.

"We have to be sure that the lightning is drawn directly to this power line. Ergo, we need a magnet." said Lisa/Lori.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? I have tons of magnets!" said Lana/Lisa.

"Not common science magnets. No, I'm talking about the one thing that attracts lightning the most." said Lisa/Lori.

"What is it?" asked Lincoln/Lynn.

"Iron!" said Lisa/Lori, as she held up a jar containing ground iron, as thunder boomed around her.

"Whoa! Real iron! Lemme see!" said Lana/Lisa, as she took the jar from Lisa/Lori. "Whoa! This thing is heavy!" said Lana/Lisa surprised.

"Exactly. It's iron. Now, be careful with that Lana. As I said before, lightning is drawn to large amounts of iron. So, anything in the vicinity of that jar, could potentially get fried." said Lisa/Lori.

"Well then, why are we standing so close to it then?!" asked Lincoln/Lynn panicked.

"Because-"

Lisa/Lori was cut off by a lightning flash, that appeared kind of close to them.

"Oh boy. That lightning is fast approaching. Quickly Lana, hand me the iron. We need to spread it over this power line." said Lisa/Lori, as Lana/Lisa handed her the iron, and she got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. and the rest of the Louds had made it inside, and were now looking for a seat.

"Ah! Finally! A row with seven! Quick kids! Go in before someone takes them!" said Lynn Sr., as he stood by the row, as his kids slid in.

Once they were seated, Lynn Sr. took his seat, with Lily/Lana sitting in his lap. It looked a tad unusual for a six year old to sit in her father's lap, but since Lynn Sr. knew "Lana" was really a baby, he wasn't taking any chances.

"How do you think Lynn's gonna do dudes?" asked Luna/Leni.

"I don't know. Lynn isn't exactly a pageant queen." said Luan/Luna.

"Yeah, but Lynn totes worked hard for this. I think she's gonna do great!" said Leni/Lily optimistic.

Some passerby's saw Leni/Lily talking, and were a bit weirded out by this.

"Uh, Leni. Do you mind keeping the talking to a minimum? We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh sorry Dad. *clears throat* Goo goo! Ga ga! *giggles*" said Leni/Lily.

"That was actually really convincing." said Lucy/Lincoln surprised.

"Oh, who cares?! I just want this nightmare to be over!" said Lori/Lucy, as she got up from her seat, and ran off.

"Lori!" shouted Lynn Sr. to no avail.

"*sighs* I better follow her." said Leni/Lily.

"No offense dude, but your legs aren't gonna get you there fast enough brah." said Luna/Leni.

"I'll do it." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Are you sure Lucy?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Positive." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she (he) hurried after her older sister.

"Hey dudes! It's about to start!" said Luna/Leni, as she and the other Louds directed their attention towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Huntington Oaks 10th annual Perfect Princess pageant! I'm your host Donnie Dufresne. Now, let's meet America's little sweethearts!" said Donnie, as the curtain behind him opened, and one by one the pageant girls came onto the stage and introduced themselves.

Leni/Lily noticed Lynn/Lola walking up to center stage.

"Ooh! Here comes Lynn!" said Leni/Lily excited.

Before Lynn/Lola could introduce herself however, a huge wind gust came out of nowhere, and knocked her off balance.

"Hi! I'm Lol-WHOA!" exclaimed Lynn/Lola, as she was knocked back into the pageant girls behind her.

She looked backstage to see that one of Lindsey's minions, who had walked earlier, had turned on the giant fan they had backstage, to sabotage Lynn/Lola's introduction.

"*takes a deep breath* Stay calm Lynn. Don't lose your cool." said Lynn/Lola, as she got up and walked back to center stage.

"Hi! I'm Lola Loud! I love pageantry *fake falls* and suspense!" said Lynn/Lola, in an attempt to work around the sabotage Lindsey's minion had tried to pull.

Lynn/Lola then curtsied and walked backstage where Lola/Luan and Rita were waiting for her.

"I'm so proud of you Lynn." said Rita.

"Yeah, it takes a real pageant expert to think of something on the fly like you did." said Lola/Luan.

"What can I say? I think on my feet!" said Lynn/Lola proud.

"Which would explain that dumb blonde introduction you gave out there." said Lindsey.

"Look Lindsey, you can mess with me all you want, but I'm gonna make the best of it. Because if I let you get me down, then I lose no matter what! And I don't like to lose." said Lynn/Lola.

"But you will Loud. You will. Come along girls. The evening gown competition is next." said Lindsey, as she and the pageant girls left the Louds.

"I like your attitude Lynn. We can do this!" said Rita.

"Hey I'm just getting in the game Mom!" said Lynn/Lola, as they headed to the dressing rooms to change for the next competition.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lori/Lucy...

*sobbing in a bathroom stall when someone knocks on her stall door* *sniffles* Occupied..." said Lori/Lucy, obviously sad.

"It's me Lori." said Lucy/Lincoln, outside the door.

"Lucy? H-How'd you find me?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"I knew you wouldn't leave. Plus, there's only so many places you can hide in here." said Lucy/Lincoln.

Just then, Lori/Lucy came out the stall.

"What do you want Lucy?" asked Lori/Lucy, drying her face.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want. Come in guys." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"Huh?" said Lori/Lucy confused, until suddenly, Bobby and Ronnie Anne entered the bathroom.

"B-B-Bobby!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy shocked.

"H-Hey babe." said Bobby, trying to keep cool.

"Oh can you two just kiss and make up already?! We already know you miss each other!" said Ronnie Anne.

Lori/Lucy and Bobby looked at each other, and then immediately embraced.

"*sobbing* Oh Bobby! I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have thrown you and Ronnie Anne out!" said Lori/Lucy, letting her emotions loose.

"I'm sorry too babe. I shouldn't have broken up with you. You were just stressed about the situation you're in. I was just hurt that you didn't want my help." said Bobby, blinking away tears.

"I was a fool last Sunday Bobby. With everything going so wrong I just flipped! I shouldn't have blown up at you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"Of course babe. I would uh kiss you right now but um, that would be kinda awkward." said Bobby.

"Yeah. It would." said Lori/Lucy, as she and Bobby shared a laugh.

"Wait a minute. What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Lori/Lucy curious.

"Ugh. Bobby's been a crying mess ever since your breakup this past weekend, and Lucy texted me and said you weren't do any better either so, she told us to meet you guys at this pageant tonight." said Ronnie Anne.

"You set this up Lucy?" asked Lori/Lucy surprised.

"I was in the vents on Tuesday, and I overheard how sad you were, while you were talking with Leni. So, I texted Ronnie Anne, to see if we could get you and Bobby back together." said Lucy/Lincoln.

"*sniffles* Lucy. That is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." said Lori/Lucy touched.

"No problem." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she (he) was caught off guard by a hug from Lori/Lucy.

"Now that's a happy ending." said Bobby.

Suddenly, the four were shaken a bit by the sudden flash of lightning and clap of thunder.

"Whoa! This storm is getting heavy." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, I know." said Lori/Lucy.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, indicating she had received a text message. She checked her phone to reveal the text message was from Lincoln/Lynn.

It read:

 _Guys! The lightning is close!_

 _You have to get out here now!_

 _The Probaball could be fried before we get a chance to switch!_

"Guys. We have to get outside now! The Probaball is this close to getting fixed. Lucy, can you get the others?" asked Lori/Lucy.

"Sure sis." said Lucy/Lincoln, as she hurried out the bathroom.

Lori/Lucy was about to follow suit, when she was stopped by Bobby.

"Wait babe. I'm coming with you." said Bobby.

"Bobby, you don't-"

"I want to babe. I'm here for you." said Bobby.

Lori/Lucy smiled, really breaking the character of the body she was in, but at this point she could care less. "Thanks Bobby." said Lori/Lucy, as she, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne made a hustle for the outside.

* * *

 **Well, it all comes down to this. Can the Louds make it outside in time? Will Lisa's plan work? Will the Louds finally be back in their own bodies? Oh, and what's gonna happen with the pageant? Find all that out in the final chapter of _Inside Loud!_ Thank you guys so much for reading and I'll catch y'all next time! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shocking Results

**Hi guys! It's time to conclude _Inside Loud!_ I just wanna thank everyone who read this story and gave it support. It means a lot. I know it was a rocky road getting to the finale for this story, but for those of you who are reading this, thank you for sticking around. Now it's time to see what happens to the Louds. But first...**

 **REVIEWS**

 **DarthSidious04 - Well, maybe this is the chapter... :D Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

 **DreadedCandiru2 - Yeah, I guess they have. Time to end this! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **burtonfan422 - Yeah, I did kind of base it on the climax for Back to the Future. Hopefully that's not a bad thing. I'm glad you appreciated the scene with Lynn and Lincoln. She's definitely not perfect, but I think she genuinely tries to fix her mistakes when she makes them. You can imagine that Leni/Lily was sitting on one of the older siblings' laps. I didn't really specify that she was because I felt it wasn't that important. But yeah, she was. Thanks for these well thought out reviews man. I appreciate it. I'm glad you're excited for this conclusion and I hope to see your presence on my future stories! Thanks for reading!**

 **Alright! Let's get the last chapter rolling! I'll see you guys in the outro! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Shocking Results**

The Perfect Princess pageant was nearing its end. They had already done the evening gown competition, in which Lynn/Lola's gown was a knockout. And they had the questions round where the question was: _What do you think we as humans can do to stop global warming?_ Lynn/Lola didn't really know how to answer, so she said: "We can all do our part by saving energy at home. If you're not using it, turn it off." The crowd and judges seemed to be pleased with that response.

Right now, Rita and Lola/Luan were gearing Lynn/Lola up for the final competition: The talent contest. Lola/Luan and Lynn/Lola had been practicing doing a ribbon dance for the last three days. Lynn/Lola felt like she was gonna nail it.

"I'm so ready for this!" said Lynn/Lola hyped.

"*chuckles* You're gonna do great Lynn." said Rita.

Suddenly, Lucy/Lincoln appeared, scaring the living tar out of Rita, Lola/Luan, and Lynn/Lola.

"Lucy! What the heck!" exclaimed Lola/Luan.

"Sorry guys, but we have to get outside. Lightning is about to strike the Probaball, and we can't miss it!" said Lucy/Lincoln.

"But Lynn's up next! She can't leave now!" said Lola/Luan.

"Well-"

"And now, performing her ribbon dance, Ms. Lola Loud!"

"You have to go sweetie!" said Rita, as she hurried Lynn/Lola through the curtain.

Lynn/Lola walked to center stage, as she looked out at the crowd and the judges before her. She then looked through the windows ahead of her, and saw that the storm had gotten really bad. She had a decision to make. Save Lola's career, or save her skin. Actually, she was pretty sure she could do both.

Lynn/Lola started doing the ribbon dance as planned, but about midway, she discarded the ribbon and started doing a ballet routine.

"What is she doing?! That's not what we practiced!" exclaimed Lola/Luan confused and flustered.

It was surprising, but Lynn/Lola was actually really gifted in ballet. She performed a whole dance number by herself, and ended gracefully with a plie'. The crowd was in awe, and immediately applauded Lynn/Lola for her performance.

"I don't believe it." said Lola/Luan in shock.

"Everyone Ms. Lola Loud! She always has a surprise in store I see!" said Donnie.

Lynn/Lola took a bow, and then skipped off stage back to her mom, Lola/Luan, and Lucy/Lincoln.

"Lynn! That was amazing honey! But, where did you learn how to do that?!" asked Rita confused.

"*sighs* Last summer, I took a ballet class to help with my coordination in football and soccer. My coach said it would help me out. I didn't want to at first but, it actually wasn't that bad once I got down to it." said Lynn/Lola.

"So you...dance?" asked Lucy/Lincoln, trying to hold back laughter.

"*sighs* Yeah, yeah. You can laugh it up later. Right now, we gotta get outside!" said Lynn/Lola.

"Right! Come on kids!" said Rita, as she ran off, with Lucy/Lincoln following behind.

Lynn/Lola was about to follow suit, when Lola/Luan stopped her.

"Wait Lynn." said Lola/Luan.

"What is it Lola?" asked Lynn/Lola.

"Why'd you change up the act?" asked Lola/Luan.

"Well, your ribbon dance would've taken too long, and we might've missed this opportunity. Look Lola, I want to help you as much as I can, but I don't want us to suffer forever. So, I did my ballet routine...The only ballet routine I knew actually." said Lynn/Lola.

Lola/Luan and Lynn/Lola laughed as they shared a hug.

"Come on. I think we've been stuck in these bodies long enough." said Lola/Luan.

"I can definitely agree with that." said Lynn/Lola, as she and Lola/Luan ran to meet their family outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the storm had pretty much come down over Royal Woods...

"*radar shows electrostatic energy surrounding them* Family! We have to get in position! That lightning will probably only be able to jumpstart the Probaball! There's no guarantee the charge will last!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori.

"Don't worry Lisa! We're here!" exclaimed Lori/Lucy, running up with Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"We're here too Lise!" shouted Luna/Leni, with Leni/Lily, Luan/Luna, Lily/Lana, and Lynn Sr. in tow.

"Where are the others?" asked Lisa/Lori.

"I'm here." said Lucy/Lincoln, which scared the actual Lincoln.

"Lucy! Don't do that! We're already messing around with lightning!" exclaimed Lincoln/Lynn frightened.

"Lucy! There you are! Okay, I think we're all here." said Rita, running up with Lynn/Lola and Lola/Luan behind.

"Alright. Mother. Father. I would ask you to please stand a favorable distance away from the Probaball. This is to ensure that you guys don't get mixed up in this." said Lisa/Lori.

"Got you Lisa. Come on honey." said Lynn Sr., as he led himself and his wife away from the Probaball.

Lisa/Lori was about to set her radar aside, when she noticed Bobby and Ronnie Anne still with the group.

"Uh, Lori? I understand that you and Bobby just got back together, but you'll have to be separated from him, to ensure his safety." said Lisa/Lori.

"*sighs* Okay." said Lori/Lucy, withdrawing from her boyfriend's embrace.

"Hurry back babe." said Bobby.

"Hopefully in my body." said Lori/Lucy.

Bobby gave her one last hug, before him and Ronnie Anne joined the Loud parents where they were standing.

Thunder boomed all around the Louds, and the rain was very heavy. As the latest lightning flash was seen dangerously close to them, Lisa/Lori knew it was time.

"Alright siblings! Huddle up!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori, as she and the rest of her siblings formed a circle around the Probaball.

As the Louds all looked at each other, they couldn't help but remember all they had been through the past couple days. This switcheroo had taught them a lot of valuable lessons, and it also helped them discover different things about each other.

"Siblings. Seeing as how this is our last hope to return to normality, I just want to say that if this doesn't work, I'm truly sorry. I should've been more careful to secure my invention." said Lisa/Lori.

"*sighs* No Lisa. This isn't just your fault. We all made mistakes." said Lori/Lucy.

"Yeah. I'll be the first to admit that I shouldn't have been playing with that ball." said Lynn/Lola.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Lisa. Me and Lolz kinda escalated it." said Lana/Lisa.

"All we thought about was ourselves. Being selfish is what got us into this mess." said Lola/Luan.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we worked things out. We all pitched in and helped each other out. Even though some of us made some mistakes, we all worked to make this switcheroo not as bad!" said Luna.

"Yeah, we really came together as a family." said Lincoln/Lynn.

Everyone agreed with his statement, and hugged the Loud closest to them.

"I don't ever wanna forget this!" said Leni/Lily.

"Leni. I don't think we can literally ever forget this." said Lori.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder brought the Louds back to reality.

"Get ready siblings! Here it comes!" said Lisa/Lori.

"Let's hope this works." said Lincoln/Lynn.

A lightning bolt was suddenly drawn to the iron filings covering the grounded power line. It struck the line, sending a massive power surge to the Probaball. The Louds then witnessed the Probaball lighting up again.

"*gasps* It worked! It worked!" exclaimed Lisa/Lori excited.

"Quick dudes! Let's push the button!" exclaimed Luna/Leni.

"Wait! We all have to push the button at the same time!" said Lisa/Lori.

"But Lisa, it's gonna be hard to duplicate exactly what we did the last-"

Lincoln/Lynn was cut off as a sudden clap of thunder was heard. This was the loudest heard of the storm so far that night. It was so sudden that it shocked every Loud sibling, and they all reacted by placing their hands on the button.

"*giggles* Goo goo!" said Lily/Lana, as she pressed the button just like before, simultaneously with everyone else.

A blue ray pierced through the Loud siblings once again, and the Louds felt weird again. When the escapade had ended, the Probaball was in pieces. The volt power was simply too much for its circuits. The Louds were now all laying on the ground, exhausted.

The Loud parents, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne noticed them lying there and thought the worst.

"*racing over* Oh no! Kids!" exclaimed Rita, feeling dread.

"Kids, please be okay!" said Lynn Sr.

Bobby knelt down next to Lucy and sighed.

"I guess we'll have to make this relationship work somehow."

"I'm flattered Bobby, but I think Lori would appreciate that more." said Lucy.

"Wait. You sounded like-"

"Lucy! She sounded like Lucy! *looks down at herself* And me! I-I sound like me! I'm me again!" exclaimed Lori ecstatic.

"Babe!" said Bobby.

"Bobby!" said Lori.

Suddenly, the two started making out passionately.

"Ugh! Can you guys get a room?" asked Ronnie Anne disgusted.

"I know right!" said Lincoln.

"Good to have you back Lame-O." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good to be back!" said Lincoln.

"Oh sweet threads! How I missed you!" said Luna, hugging herself.

"Gee, someone's FULL OF THEMSELVES." said Luan.

Luna just shook her head and hugged her sister. They had been brought much closer as a result of this experience.

"Lily. I totes had no idea how hard your life is. You can't go to mall, and it's no wonder you crawl around a lot. Those legs are a total pain to walk around on. No offense." said Leni.

Lily responded by hugging her older sister's legs.

"*picks up Lily* Alright Lily! We're back! It sure was a long time coming huh?" asked Lana.

Lily just giggled.

"Yes! Lynn Loud is back! Woohoo!" exclaimed Lynn.

"And so is Lola! Thanks again Lynn." said Lola.

"Hey no problem!" said Lynn.

As the Louds continued to celebrate, Lincoln noticed not everyone was celebrating. He broke away from the group and strolled over to Lisa, who was kneeling over the remains of her Probaball.

"You okay Lisa?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. I'm-I'm fine Lincoln. I just...I wanted to use this machine to advance the analytics of statistics...but it ended up almost destroying our family." said Lisa saddened.

"Hey. It's not your fault Lisa. The Probaball was just a prototype right? So, it was bound to make mistakes." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, well, I think this whole fiasco made me realize that the world's not ready for technology like this. The Probaball was a great invention, but it's gonna stay a prototype." said Lisa, coming to a decision.

"I think that's for the best Lisa." said Lincoln, as he and Lisa smiled.

"Hey you guys! Come on! They're about to announce the winner of the pageant!" yelled Lynn, to Lincoln and Lisa.

Lincoln and Lisa then raced to rejoin their family, with Lisa leaving her destroyed invention behind.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. It has been a lovely evening. Tonight, we have seen a taste of America's little sweethearts! And now, it's time to crown the winner of the Huntington Oaks 10th annual Perfect Princess pageant! This little girl has poise, passion, and is absolutely adorable! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our Perfect Princess, Ms. Lola Loud!" announced Donnie, on stage.

Lola then came strolling out from backstage, waving to the crowd as she approached Donnie.

"Lola, this is for you." said Donnie, presenting Lola with the pageant tiara.

"Thank you Donnie. And thank you everyone. This is a dream come true!" said Lola, as she looked backstage at Lynn, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one more time, Ms. Lola Loud!" said Donnie, as he and the crowd clapped for Lola.

Her family cheered and applauded for her as well. Lola took a bow, as she exited the stage.

"Well, that's all for tonight folks! I've been your host, Donnie Dufresne, and thank you for coming to the Huntington Oaks 10th annual Perfect Princess pageant! You all were a wonderful audience! Good night!" said Donnie, as the curtain closed around him on stage.

As most of the pageant girls started to leave, Lola came running up to Lynn.

"I don't think I can say this enough times Lynn. Thank you." said Lola.

"Hey, don't sweat it Lola. It's the least I can do. And from now on, I'm gonna try and think about others more and less about myself." said Lynn.

Lola just hugged Lynn, and Lynn returned the hug. This moment was unfortunately broken up by Lindsey Sweetwater.

"CHEATS! CHEATS! CHEATS! I call CHEATS!" said Lindsey, clearly angry.

"Excuse me?" said Lynn.

"Butt out jockstrap." said Lindsey. "Now you listen to me Lola Loud, mark my words this day, THIS will be the last time you ever win a pageant on my watch." said Lindsey.

"Oh? Well, that'll be kinda hard since she won't have much competition." said Lynn.

"What are you talking about? She'll have plenty competition." said Lindsey.

"Not from you. Cause if you don't leave my little sister alone, THIS will be the last pageant you ENTER." said Lynn sternly.

"*gulps* Y-You're just a big raging bully! Are you sure you're a girl?" said Lindsey, trying to take a shot at Lynn.

"Don't push me." said Lynn, stepping closer.

"Right! This isn't over Lola!" said Lindsey, as she fled from Lynn and Lola.

"Yeah that's right Lindsey! You better run!" exclaimed Lola.

"I don't think you'll be having any more problems from her." said Lynn.

"Thanks to you." said Lola.

"Hey guys, come on! We're leaving!" said Lana.

"I call the window!" exclaimed Lola.

"Hey! No way! I'm not getting stuck in the sticky seat!" said Lynn, as she raced to the van with Lola.

"*sighs* It's good to be back." said Lana, as she followed behind her siblings.

* * *

The next day, the Loud siblings finally enjoyed their first normal day in a while. They were now back in their right bodies, and they would never take each other for granted again.

*Lori and Bobby both crying in embrace*

"I'm gonna miss you boo-boo bear!" cried Lori.

"Me too babe!" cried Bobby.

"Alright, it's been long enough. Ready?" said Ronnie Anne, to Lincoln.

"Yup." said Lincoln, as he and Ronnie went to their respective siblings, and pried them off of one another.

"Come on Bobby. Mom's expecting us back by this afternoon." said Ronnie Anne.

"*wipes tears* Right. I'll call you Lori." said Bobby.

"I'll be waiting." said Lori, as Bobby and Ronnie Anne got in his car, and he drove off.

"*sighs* Literally perfect." said Lori dreamily.

"Glad to see you're happy again." said Lincoln.

"LINCOLN!" yelled Clyde, running up the sidewalk. "Is it true? Are you actually back buddy?" asked Clyde.

"I'm back!" said Lincoln.

"Alright! *high-fives Lincoln* Great to have you back Lincoln." said Clyde.

"Great to be back Clyde." said Lincoln, who meant every word of that statement.

"*clears throat* And uh, Lori my sweet. I see you're all alone again. Might I-"

"Not gonna happen Clyde." said Lori, cutting Clyde off.

"I thought so." said Clyde, surprisingly taking the rejection well.

"Hey Louds!" said Sam, walking up to the group.

"Hey Sam. What are you doing here?" asked Lori curious.

"I came to see Luna. We're going to hang out at the park." said Sam.

"You mean you guys are literally gonna have a date!" said Lori ecstatically.

"*chuckles* Something like that." said Sam.

"Hey Sam! You ready to go?" asked Luna, coming out the house, and joining the group outside.

"Not yet." said Sam, as she pulled Luna to her, and gave her a passionate kiss.

Lori and Lincoln smiled, while Clyde just stood awestruck.

"*released from the kiss* Woah mamma!" exclaimed Luna, caught by surprise.

"Now I'm ready to go." said Sam, smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't wait up for me guys!" said Luna, as she and Sam took off, heading towards the park.

"Have fun you two!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"But not too much fun!" said Lori.

"Who are you? Mom?" teased Lincoln.

"No, I'm Lori. And I wanna keep it that way." said Lori.

"Hey guys! The Dream Boat is on! You coming?!" asked Lola, from the front door.

"Sure Lola." said Lori, heading towards to the house.

"Clyde, you wanna come?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course!" said Clyde, as he tagged along behind Lincoln.

The front door closed as the Louds and Clyde settled in to watch the Dream Boat together. They had proven that their bonds as a family were very strong, and that nothing could ever break them apart. Not even a switcheroo.

* * *

 **And that concludes _Inside Loud!_ Big thanks goes out to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and supported this story. I'm very happy with how it turned out, and am also happy that this marks my 2nd story ever completed on FanFiction! **

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll be back shortly with two new stories. One is based off the Loud House again, and the other is something different. You'll just have to see what it is! Also, if you want to read more stories from me, you can check out my first ever story, _Super Louds,_ and its follow-up series, _Super Louds: The Series._**

 **But anyway, that's it from me. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Until next time, I've been 65rogeryork. Peace.**


End file.
